Lost and Found
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: Edmund escapes the Witch's clutches and is now wondering around the forest in despair. Can his siblings find him before hopelessness and regret consumes their lost brother? Set in LWW.
1. Lost

Welcome readers! This is a new and AU fic you'll read right below this. Multi-chapter... eh probably 10 to 15 chapters in all. Rated K+ for safety and strong emotional moments including nightmares and hallucinations. Brother fluff at the end (expected from me as usual). Please enjoy I will have a full author's note at the end.

**Disclaimer: Yeah sorry I'm a wannabe Lewis. (I don't own anything.)**

* * *

Everything ended in a blur for Peter. As he stood he saw Aslan, alive and well, walk away from Witch's body. He looked to the battlefield to see the Witch's army backing away from them and some even retreating with great speed. Dazed from the rush of adrenaline that was beginning to drain away, he shook. He'd done it—he lead an army to victory.

"It is finished," The Lion said calmly. Peter smiled and sighed in relief.

"Peter!" A yell from a woman's voice and the collision of a small body startled him slightly.

"Oh! You're safe!" Susan exclaimed following in pursuit of Lucy.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucy pulling away from him.

"I'm fine," his words came out hoarsely from lack of water. "Where's Edmund?"

Lucy's grin faded and Susan hugged him once more. Peter panicked and pushed Susan away softly, "You said he would be in there?"

"The Witch's palace is melting. We looked everywhere for him. The dungeon is completely underwater." Susan had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Peter began to shake his head, "No, he's somewhere. He would have made it out of there."

"I'm afraid, children, that he is not in her residence. He escaped somehow from her clutches. That is why she came to find him yesterday. He must be in the surrounding forest hiding. He is still alive."

"Then we should go back and look." Peter wasn't satisfied with anyone's answers. The adrenaline rushed though him still and everything seemed so slow for him. He longed for Edmund—for him to be safe. But there's wasn't anything to prove that here.

"Peter, we are not finished here. Lucy, Susan, tend to the wounded soldiers."

The two left, not walking very far to their first solider, a Dwarf, Lucy began to administer her cordial and waited. The Dwarf gasped and smiled, Lucy giggled and went to the next wounded soldier. Peter watched them carry along with their business and then looked to Aslan hoping for some type of answer on his missing brother; at least something better than the first on.

"We must take care of the people who fought. Then, we will start our search." Aslan continued over to a faun turned into stone and then breathed upon him. The faun came back to life leaving Peter speechless. He looked to the Witch's discarded wand and realized that her magic was never as harmful as he thought it was since Aslan could change them back.

* * *

He was tired, cold, and hungry. His clothes were worn and tattered. He lost half his sweater in a stumble though some brambles. But he kept moving for if he stopped someone would find him. The followers of the Witch would kill him, and the followers of Aslan might as well do the same since he killed his family for sweets. One part of him wanted him to stop and let the world take over him- to not care anymore, to give up and die. However, another voice told him to keep moving, and to keep moving in a certain direction. He didn't know which one it was but he knew it was getting warmer.

He ventured onward, slowly, dragging his feet in fatigue. His shoes were ruined and his socks were completely wet from the slush he had been walking though. The ground was sometimes rocky and he would stumble and he would moan in pain. He knew his feet were blistered already from his shoes and the water was making it worse. However, he continued on miserably.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground in a grassy part of the forest. He yelped in surprise and saw that his foot was caught on a tree root. He freed his foot and looked around. He was in a meadow in the middle of the forest. The sun rays gleamed though the thin tree canopy warming his cold and tired body. This would be the perfect place to die he mused as he laid. He had nothing to lose. His family was gone, he couldn't go back to his old home, and the locals would just kill him. So, after shedding a few tears he closed his eyes and let the sensation take over him.

* * *

A Dryad looked over at the boy who was laying there in the meadow. She was quite smart and put together the boy and how it was warming up. She knew Aslan was in Narnia and a battle was being fought but she was rather shy. She had never left the tree in her life. But when the boy tripped over her root she new something was wrong. Humans were supposed to be upright unless they were sleeping or hurt. She took a breath to collect her bravery and took a step out into the world. She moved slowly until she heard a noise and she moved back to the tree with speed.

"No, I need to see if it's alright." She said to herself, gathering up her bravery once more. She moved away again and slowly began to move to the human. She got down to his level and saw him completely asleep. Or he could be hurt since the human tripped on her root. Or both? She needed to find someone who could help her, but she was the only one who lived in this area since she lived a private life. She would have to step out of her comfort zone. Go beyond what she knew.

"Alright," she told herself, and began her search for someone who could help her with this human since he could be the future king of Narnia.

* * *

I apologize about how quick this chapter was. This is a muse I had in my head for six months and I'm trying to piece it together. The chapters will get longer I promise. I think I bit off more than I can chew doing this fic, Momento Mori, Just Don't Look Back, Musings, and bits of Forever Gone Forever You. After I get three chapters posted for JDLB I'm going to be taking a short hiatus and figure out how to manage all of this and schoolwork. I'll probably just stop writing for 2-3 weeks and work on my Spanish because that is what is kicking me in the butt right now. Anyhow, I would like to thank Lady of Stormness Mountain for being my beta, friend, and a listener to my random rants. Thank you so much!

A question I would like people to answer if they review: Should I have this fic as my main focus when I come back or keep it to the side until I finish a few things? Anyways please review!


	2. Peter's Decision

I am so sorry for the wait. I have been slacking a lot these past two months. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I decided to change a few things up to make this more interesting to read. Peter is going out on his own mission now. I would like to thank my reviewers: ** FelipeMarcusThomas**, **TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus**, **Celestial Flower**, **CrazyDyslexicNerd**, **XienRue**, **LunaStorm**, and **aces1219** for their reviews! And all the favorites and watches I've received (I think over 30 of those).

Disclaimers: Don't own anything except Marri and Chansa.

Enjoy!

* * *

Peter stood on the hill watching another sunset without his brother. Peter longed for Edmund's presence. His father told him once that you did not know how dear something was to you until you actually lost it. Peter didn't believe him at first but now under all of these circumstances he knew that his father's words were true. He wanted to take back every bitter word and action, and be there for when Edmund needed him the most. Peter kept having the most disturbing images as he sat in silence. He imagined his brother alone, cold, weak, wounded, or even dead. Peter had strong feelings if a search party wasn't send out soon they were all going to find him in the way his worst day dream pictured his little brother. He was only ten. Both of them had not been in any type of forest longer than a day. And the time they went camping Edmund, being so young, actually became scared about sleeping outside even if it was in the tent. So they had to go home that night since he was that fearful. Peter knew he had to do something and soon. Evening was fast approaching and most of the camp was retired after the long day. There were rumors of a large feast being held tonight but the one in charge of the idea had postponed it until the last Son of Adam was found. But Peter wanted something done after the battle, or even now. Edmund had been out there long enough, it was time they found him and brought him home. He knew what he had to do.

He slipped back to the camp to his sisters. They looked slightly apprehensive sitting there in the tent. No words were spoken between them during the past hours that Peter disappeared. He took a breath before speaking to them in the dim light.

"We should all try to get some sleep," he said emotionlessly standing so still next to the two. He was trying to not give away any of his thoughts in his actions.

"Peter, we're all worried for him. You're not the only one who wants to just go out there and find him. He could be hurt, or even dead! Do you know how much I just want to leave right now and start searching?" Susan stood as she spoke; tears filled her eyes as she finished.

"Then why don't we?" Asked Peter, he was still able to keep his emotions in.

Susan took a quivering breath. "We need to trust Aslan. He had guided us this far. He must know something Peter and that something is that Edmund is alright. We will all be alright," Susan hugged Peter tenderly as she spoke. "We should all get some sleep. The search will start early is what some of the soldiers are saying."

Peter nodded and hugged both Susan and Lucy before stepping out of the tent quickly and walking back to the hill. He faced the camp and watched the movement, feeling numbed by his sister's words. He was going to look for Edmund, tonight, and no one was going to stop him.

Twilight fell upon the camp and the remaining camp soldiers still out began to retire to their tents for the night. Peter then saw Aslan walk majestically to the camp's front. None of this was happening because Peter didn't believe in Him. Well, Peter did believe in Him. However, he didn't trust His ways in rescuing Edmund. Peter knew Susan's words were true—Aslan must know something about Edmund; may it be his health or where he is. But why didn't He tell them? Peter wanted answers for himself and his sisters.

Aslan stopped before the tent and looked in Peter's direction. The two over the long distance looked directly at each other. Peter didn't move an inch during the small stare off. He could see in the Lion's eyes that He was trying to give Peter assurance and hope. Oh, Peter felt so hopeless in the matter.

The Lion soon nodded and walked into the tent. Peter waited a few moments longer until he couldn't see anymore lights in Aslan's or his sister's tent. Then, he began to prepare for his journey.

Peter strode out in to the night. He sneaked supplies he thought he would need: food, flasks for water, and blankets. He wished he could find some sort of herbs or medicine if he did find Edmund hurt, but he couldn't see anything that he was looking for. He moved to his tent and retrieved is sword and shield. His shield was scratched from the battle and a smithy was going to sharpen his sword in the morning but he didn't have time for that. Before exiting he stopped next to an empty hammock; it was for Edmund. Peter took a quivering breath and said quietly, "I'm going to find you Edmund, even if it is the last thing I do."

His last part in his preparations was the horse. Peter found what he thought was the fastest, strongest, and the only awake horse at the time. Peter did what he could with saddling; no one actually taught him however he watched one of the grooms one day and knew it couldn't be that difficult. Soon everything was ready as the moon was high in the sky. Peter climbed up with a little help from a nearby rock and set out on his own with hopes of finding Edmund.

* * *

_A few hours prior..._

The Dryad walked in the wilderness of the Western Wood. She needed to find someone who could help her with this boy. As she walked a few squirrels scurried by, making her jump in surprise at them. She couldn't find another Dryad and she was so far away from home! It troubled her of course since she had always lived a sheltered life. Once again building up her courage she called out in to the woods. Her small voice in such a big place didn't carry far. However, a small Sparrow heard her.

"What seems to be the matter?" said the Sparrow in concern. The Dryad gasped at the Bird's appearance since it did, once again, catch her off guard.

"My apologies. I am quite small and it is hard to make myself heard." The Sparrow laded on a low branch that was almost at eye level with the Dryad.

"I forgive you," huffed the Dryad. "Where, by Aslan's name, is everyone? Are they all still fighting? Oh please don't tell me we didn't lose!"

"We certainly won! Just yesterday the battle was thought. I wasn't there to see it but I heard much about everything that happened."

"When do you think the troops would be coming back to their homes?" Asked the Dryad in slight frustration; she has spent half the day looking for someone.

"Why in about a week. They are going to search for the Son of Adam tomorrow in the morn."

The Dryad nearly jumped in delight, "A rescue party! Oh that is what I need!"

"Pardon me?" the little sparrow tipped his head in question.

"I found the Son of Adam! Do you have any idea where he came from?"

"Yes I heard about him. He betrayed is family for the Witch and was captured. Apparently the boy found a way to free himself and the Witch came to Aslan's camp thinking they had the boy, but we didn't and Aslan sacrificed himself in place of the boy."

"Aslan is dead?" The Dryad gasped.

"No, he arose this morning!" assured the Sparrow. "Truly a miracle!"

"So the war is won and a rescue party is coming tomorrow. I must show you the boy. If you have any knowledge of humans, something is definitely wrong with him. He's not upright like a normal human should be."

"I'm afraid I don't have any knowledge of the kind. However I can tell you that he must be sick if he is not upright."

"Then we must find someone!"

"Yes we should. My I accompany you?"

"Yes I would be delighted. My name is Marri," said the Dryad.

"My name is Chansa," replied the Sparrow.

And the two set off to the southeast in their own search to find someone that could help them with this boy. As they walked the Dryad hoped the boy would be fairing fine enough to keep him alive since her new Sparrow friend told her that he must be sick. Of course the Sparrow was correct to a point. The boy was certainly sick, but not the sick Chansa actually thought.

* * *

_Please review. I hope to have another chapter up sooner. _


	3. Roadblock

Disclaimer: Nope... I own nothing.

* * *

Peter slowed the horse down to a walk. The ride was bumpy because of his inexperience in riding. He could not find the rhythm of the horse's canter. He knew it was close to morning—the eastern sky was becoming lighter with colors of the sunrise. It also meant that the camp was going to begin their search soon, if they haven't already. Peter sighed in frustration at the time he lost. If he could have started a few hours earlier he would have crossed the river by now and started the search on foot. The Camp was probably looking for him as well. He stopped the horse and bowed his head, biting back another cry of frustration. He did not want to face Susan or even Aslan for doing such a thing. He didn't know which one would be worse to face. A part of him wanted to turn around and make some horrible excuse for running off and his other half wanted to continue onward and find his brother first so he wouldn't have much to face after he came back.

Peter sighed once more, looking at the horse's head as it was turned looking at him, "I must do this for my brother." Peter kicked the horse back into a walk going deeper into the northwest. The path was becoming rugged and muddy as Peter assumed he was getting closer to the river and Beruna. However he soon encountered a fork in the road. Peter stopped once more confused about which way to go. He knew one of the ways was to Beruna and the battlefield but he didn't pay attention where he was going as the army made their way there just yesterday. He didn't remember any of this terrain…

He was lost.

Oh he should have remembered this way! It was the way he took when he and his sisters made their first journey to the camp. The Beavers lead the way and he wished he paid more attention to his surroundings instead of worrying over everything else.

"I really need someone's help," said Peter to himself. He closed his eyes and fought back tears. He didn't know why he did—no one would see him crying except for the horse. His mission was completely foiled—he needed a companion. He needed someone to talk to.

"Sire, I think you best chance of getting across the river is to the right. The Great River is just ahead, I can hear the water from here." Peter nearly jumped out of the saddle at the voice and drew his sword.

"Sire, it is me. Your Horse." The Stallion's head turned as Peter leaned closely, quite confused.

"I know Animals do talk here, but could you actually reveal yourself before I picked you?" Peter laughed slightly relived from the stress that was boiling in his head as he was trying to figure out on his own where he should go.

"It's an honor for me to accompany you in your search. And I do confess that I didn't reveal myself because I did not think you would pick me if I was a Talking Horse," said the Horse.

"I'm afraid you're correct. It's not that I don't like you and your other Talking friends; I just respect your kind. You're blessed."

"Please Sire, with all do respect. I do not think of myself as special."

"I know, but could we continue? I will not kick you so hard now that I know."

"Of course," said the Horse. "We must find your brother." The Horse began to walk to the right. Peter felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as they continued their search. He wasn't alone anymore. It was like someone heard his pleas.

"If it isn't too rude to ask, do you have a name?"

"No it isn't sire. My name is Phillip."

"Phillip," Peter repeated and watched the Horse nod his head. "I must tell you something."

"What is it my King?"

"It's not that I don't trust the others. I just don't believe in the assurances they give me about my brother. He has been out there for three days and it gets cold at night as you can tell," Peter adjusted the blanket and string around his shoulders that was his makeshift cloak. "I remember he isn't wearing a coat himself. And with all that I don't think he is in the good condition everyone thinks he is in."

Phillip paused before replying, "I can see the validity of both arguments, with all due respect, sire. However, it is my duty now to accompany you in your travels. It is not like your majesty is running away. You are actually doing the exact opposite and I know that you have strong feelings for your brother. I would do the same if I was walking in your steps. However, Aslan has powers none of us Narnians know about. He probably knows that your brother is safe."

"But I don't. And would He have told me if Edmund was?" Phillip knew he rider was becoming distraught, but he knew Peter needed to know the truth.

"Sire, you must know that Aslan is a mysterious and untamed Lion."

"Then it feels like all sides are against me. Even my sisters!" Peter's voice rose as he released his emotions that were brewing up inside of him. He felt so divided and guilty: divided by continuing onward in his journey with one part of him telling him to go back, and guilty because of Edmund.

"Sire, do not fret. I do not think anyone will judge you wrongfully because you are searching for you brother."

"But that's just it," said Peter simply.

Phillip stopped and turned to the young King, "I assure you that there is nothing to worry about."

Soon after Phillip spoke his assuring words Peter calmed for the rest of their travels that morning. An occasional sniffle may have come from him but the rest of the walk to the river was quiet. Peter admired the blossoming trees and crocuses along the path. The morning light shone though the leafy trees making the rays from little abstract images on the muddy ground. He could hear the rushing water sound of the river getting closer with every step Phillip took. Finally, just as the sun began it's daily travel across the sky they reached the bank of the river. However the bank was closer than it should have been. Phillip stopped abruptly and looked down at the flooded river. It was twice as high as yesterday and the part they would have to cross looked deep. Phillip knew if they did cross they would be swept away by the raging current.

Peter breathing quickened and he slid off of Phillip and stood on what was left of the rocky shoreline.

"The rest of the Witch's winter must have melted after the battle and flooded the river. It should go down later today sire," said Phillip who stood next to Peter.

"Is there any other shallow place we could cross?" asked Peter, his voice shakier than ever.

"It is all the way east to Cair Paravel. It is more than a day's trip from here, I'm afraid. We were here yesterday to cross into Beruna. Our best chance now is to wait."

"How long?" Phillip didn't like how Peter's question sounded.

"It can take a few hours to a day. It is too dangerous to ford the river in this flood."

Peter didn't reply. He looked distant and in some type of rage that was building up inside of him. Phillip was afraid to say something to him. He didn't like human's emotions at all.

There a few moments of complete silence from the duo until an unexpected scream came from the young King.

"WHY!"

* * *

The morning light woke Susan up finally. She had been defending her own sleep against a battle of the noises and her worrying she felt for Edmund for hours. She rose from her bed quite quickly and made her way to Peter's tent to at least check on him. She worried for him as well. He wasn't handling the realization of everything very well since the day they met with Aslan for the first time. He had been far too quiet for Susan's likings. She noticed all of this the most when the Witch came to camp demanding for Edmund to be sacrificed. She thanked Aslan so much for laying down His own life to save their missing brother's, and she was starting to realize who Aslan truly is. The Lion had more of a significance to everyone than just a leader as she watched Him arise that morning.

Susan opened the tent to see her brother. She knew he would probably be awake. She called out announcing her entry but only found a mess. She knew Peter couldn't keep his room clean if his life depended on it. She looked around at the mess to see that his sword and shield were missing. Susan left the tent and looked around the camp for a brief moment hoping he was somewhere amongst the camp. Then she remembered their conversation last night.

"_Do you know how much I just want to leave right now and start searching?"_

_"Then why don't we?"_

Susan gasped and bit her lip. She went back to see if Lucy was awake. She needed to know Peter ran off last night. As she walked back into her tent she found Lucy wide awake and dressed strapping her belt that held her cordial and dagger around her waist. Susan stopped her quick morning routine in it's tracks when she took a shaky breath lowering herself on one of the beds.

"Did you see Peter? Is he alright?" asked Lucy. She was always bubbly in the morning, something neither her brothers could ever be.

Susan buried her face into her hands and fought back a waveof guilt. She should have stayed with Peter last night. Lucy almost instantly sat next to her concerned. "What happened?"

"Peter ran off to find Edmund himself," Susan replied to Lucy before nearly murmuring. "I should have talked to him more last night. I should have saw this coming."

Lucy fell silent and hugged her sister. The two were in an embrace for a few moments before Lucy spoke up. "I don't think he's gone far."

"Why yes Lucy. It's just they're both out their now. We should tell Aslan."

Susan collected her composure before adventuring outside to look for the Lion. The two found him quickly; he was on top of one of the many hills around the camp looking towards the northwest where they were going to begin their search probably in that hour.

Aslan looked at the two as they stopped next to Him. "Peter has decided to search on his own. He has taken Phillip with him, a Talking Horse."

"Would we be searching for him too?" asked Lucy.

"No dear one. We will eventually catch up to him. Probably today."

"Aslan, is Peter in trouble?" asked Susan. She was certainly concerned for his well being.

"No. Peter shall not be punished because he showed his love for you brother." Susan nodded at Aslan's words. Peter did feel horrible for losing him—they all did. He just wanted something done for Edmund.

"Now we must start. We shall travel towards the north, however we will have the Dogs track Peter's trail for we must catch up to him. No one knows which direction north he took last night."

In the next hour everyone prepared for the search. Supplies were distributed to everyone before the party met up at the outskirts of the camp. The other soldiers stayed behind to help with taking down the tents. Susan and Lucy rode on two mares just next to Aslan. Three Bloodhounds had their nose to the ground sniffing. Everyone stood around and waited for the Dogs to give them a direction. Susan sat in her saddle staring at one of them lost in thought. The Witch's army should have retreated north. Edmund was stuck in the northern parts of Narnia. She didn't dare to think of what might happened or is happening to him.

"I have something! The scent of them is going this way towards Beruna," said one of the Bloodhounds. The other two joined in sticking their nose in the same patch of earth.

"We will keep at a moderate pace today. During the day we shall find the High King. Keep your eyes open," announced Aslan to the party. Soon, the part began to followthe dogs. Many realized how obvious the trail seemed. Peter would have taken the way he was familiar with.

The party didn't make it far before a Faun yelled. "Hoofprints!" He was crouched down in a patch of muddy trail. Other's joined in looking at the Faun's discovery. "These are fresh! We're going in the right direction!" another yelled.

Lucy looked at Susan as the party made their discovery. Susan smiled at her. They were going to find Peter and then Edmund after all.

* * *

_Crack!_ A tree branch snapped and Edmund woke with a start. His vision was blurry as he looked up at the canopy of the trees. His nerves were coming back to him as he realized he was still alive. Another snap of a tree branch made him jump. Something was out there.

"_Get up."_ A voice told him. It wasn't Peter's, but it did sound familiar.

"_Edmund get up!"_ The voice was louder this time. Edmund winced at the sound of it—he wished he knew whose voice it was.

"_Come on Ed, do this for mum."_ It was his father. Edmund remember him say that to both him and Peter when they didn't want to do something.

Edmund heard a low growl as he struggled to stand up. His legs were weak and he stumbled. However he knew he needed to move—something was coming.

"_Run my son."_

His father's voice was desperate now. Edmund tried to obey but stumbled. The next moment he looked up and saw a wolf. He was badly wounded from the battle fought yesterday and he was favoring his right foreleg.

"_Run!"_

Edmund crawled a bit on all fours before ungracefully standing up. His attempt to run was pathetic, but so was the wolf's since he was limping. Edmund found a hill and took advantage of it. The hill was quite steep but he didn't have to do much work running down it. However he stumbled in mid-step and went tumbling down into the bushes.

The wolf stopped at the top and looked down. He saw a hand in the bushes below, streaked with red and unmoving. The wolf smiled in satisfaction before collapsing to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I won't have much of a author's note today hopefully. Right now in The Western Wood's Comedy Contest voting ballots are up and running. To get to them go to my profile and click on WW's link and it should be right there. Secondly, I hope to pick up the pace in my stories. I hope to post a chapter a week for the stories I have posted and even start up on some new ones. But if you read Memento Mori an update probably won't come till the end of July. That's all I have to say. I would like to thank **FelipeMarcusThomas**, **joosj**, **TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus**, **DammitimmaD**, **Loper42**, **diff-r-ent-1**, and **Mintey** for the lovely reviews. And I would like to give a big thank you to my beta.


	4. He Can't Get Into That Much Trouble

Peter lay on the river bank in a heap. The real battle was nothing compared to the fierce duel taking place in Peter's mind. He was divided: could he take the risk and cross the river to continue with his search or turn back and probably find the others since they were almost certainly following Phillip's tracks by now. He knew his decision wouldn't be so difficult if it wasn't under these strained circumstances.

Phillip was next to him standing quietly. He didn't want to disturb the High King, for he thought he might force him to make a decision neither to his liking nor for the sake of the duo's safety. Phillip himself wanted to go back; however, he also felt that Peter's sentiments on the entire situation were true. His brother was out there in need of help.

"Where do you think all this water came from?" The High King's voice startled Phillip. His voice was small—as though he was trying to mask his emotions.

"Melted snow and ice from the north. Maybe some of the Witch's castle since I heard it was melting. The Great River is the main vein for all the rivers and streams in Narnia." Phillip gave Peter his knowledge about the river gained from his life as a foal on the riverbanks around Glasswater. He nudged the human fondly, trying to somehow bring some comfort in the midst of his troubles.

"And where does the water go?" asked Peter. He looked up at Phillip. His blue eyes were almost too difficult for Phillip to look at. The Horse knew humans could hold very powerful emotions with their eyes.

"To the Eastern Sea," answered Phillip. He was becoming concerned about what the High King might want to do. The current was dangerously strong.

Peter swallowed thickly. He needed to get across the river. For Edmund. Even if it meant risking his own life. He knew he could swim and eventually get across if he was separated from Phillip. The young King stood up and took his makeshift cloak off of his shoulders. He wrapped the bundle of food he had in it in a attempt to keep the food as dry as possible. Soon, after putting the food bundle back in the saddle bag he climbed up on Phillip's back once more.

"Are you ready Phillip?"

Phillip was of course not ready. However he said uneasily. "Yes sire."

The two walked to the river. Phillip took one step in before jumping backwards at the temperature of the water. Peter rubbed Phillip's neck and kicked him softly onward. Phillip jumped into the icy river. As Phillip swam closer to the center the depth began to increase a little. Phillip did have his hooves on the river bottom, but barely. Soon the current became too strong and the two started to flow down the river. The river bottom started to become deeper until Phillip had completely lost his footing and had to swim completely to get across. Peter closed his eyes and held on to the saddle for dear life. However in one quick burst of strength in the current Phillip lost Peter. The Horse whinnied and turned his direction down the river to search for Peter. Phillip could see him however he was being whisked ever farther away every second. After Peter was out of sight Phillip swam to the bank. He was exhausted, but he soon began to run in a frantic search for his rider.

After running quite a distance Phillip caught up to Peter. The Horse pushed himself into a faster gallop trying to get ahead. Peter yelled in fright to Phillip. He whinnied in response before watching Peter go completely under the water.

Phillip stopped. He couldn't do anything to help him unless he came back up again. He gave a quick prayer to Aslan before he continued to run in search of the young Son of Adam.

* * *

The party was making good progress. Everyone was at a decent, but fast pace. The Bloodhounds lead them though the forest. They didn't really need the Dogs to follow the two's scent since there were fresh and distinct and fresh hoof prints on the path. Peter couldn't make himself found any easier, however Susan knew that Peter's point was to make him seen.

"We are almost to the river!" yelled one of the members of the search part. He was a centaur and he was looking out into the distance.

They finally made it to the river in no time. Everyone stopped at the bank, but they found no one. The birds began to take flight and they could not find anyone in the proximity. However one of the Bloodhounds barked—he found something. Everyone gathered around to see what he found. They all saw the same hoof prints and even foot prints.

"They must have crossed," said a Badger.

"The current is too strong for them to do so!" disagreed another.

"Every member who is blessed with flight start your search for the High King and Horse. And the swiftest: start your search down river." Aslan ordered the search party to continue onward for their search for Peter.

Susan and Lucy watched about half of the search party gallop away. Only Talking Animals, with the exception of the Cats, Dogs, Horses, and Deer were left. Lucy turned to Susan to see her very pale and biting her lower lip. She could only think of what might have happened to Peter. Lucy, being the bubble of optimism she was, turned to Susan and assured her. "He can't get into that much trouble."

"Oh Lu, I hope you're right, but he likes to act before he thinks." Susan leaned in her saddle looking downstream into the distance. She was waiting for them to come back with either Peter or just tell them were he was at, hopefully not at the bottom of the river.

* * *

Well, that's all folks! The next chapter is bigger. I have nothing to say except my thank yous. So, I would like to thank **FelipeMarcusThomas**, **tacobella18**, **DammitimmaD**, **CrazyDyslexicNerd**, **Storyseeker**, **TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus**, **Randomcat**, and everyone who favorite/watched this story. Another BIG thanks to my beta. And that's it. **_Thanks for reading!_**

I'm thinking about doing this: the more people who review the faster I'll write and post. Sounds like a good plan to me...


	5. Common Issue

Okay folks! I've been hearing a lot of "Where's Ed?" in the reviews. Well, I hope this chapter will give you a answer.

* * *

Phillip galloped along the bank in a frantic search for his rider. He was nearly past Beruna before he saw Peter again. He was barely lodged on the bank and if no one pulled him to safety Peter would most likely drift back into the current and be gone forever.

"Sire!" neighed Phillip before running towards the High King before he drifted again. The Horse nipped the back of Peter's tunic and pulled him onto the bank. Phillip's nose flared in fear and exhaustion as he looked at the still body before him. Another loud whinny and a nudge to Peter's chest did the right thing. Phillip jolted with all four legs spread in surprise as Peter began to revive. He watched the young man cough up water for quite some time before getting the idea to pull Peter up. He was always told humans did better when they were upright. As he did pull him upward Peter seemed to become dramatically better.

* * *

Peter couldn't breathe. He was terribly confused. Why was he in the water? Extreme cold made him ache all over and a sharp pain erupted on the side of his head. Where was he? The young King didn't know. All he wanted to do was be able to breathe again. Phillip who had a hold of him all of sudden let go and he collapsed in a shivering heap.

"Sire! High King Peter?" Phillip nudged Peter again hoping he would get better like he did the last time.

Peter looked around. It was all coming back to him in a foggy cloud. He remembered wanting to cross the river. The relief of him actually making it flooded throughout him. However, he needed to get warm.

"Phillip, I need something that will help me warm up. I'm freezing." Peter said weakly.

Phillip thought for a moment. His own kind would huddle together in the dead of winter to stay warm. The mares would lay down with their foals to keep them warm. Maybe that would work? So Phillip tried. He laid down next to the boy.

"Stay against me sire." He said to Peter, however the young king had another idea. He loosened the saddle from Phillip and slid it off. Then he hugged the Horse in an attempt to get warm. It worked, a little, just enough to keep Peter's shivers at bay. The two stayed like that for what seemed like ages, but Peter finally remembered why he was here. He wanted to keep moving but Phillip was so warm. So the two stayed, and took another long moment to rest, even though it would be that much longer for Edmund.

"Peter," began Phillip. He knew the last thing the boy would be thinking of would be his authority. "If it isn't rude to ask, what is your brother like?"

Peter suddenly became very quiet. Phillip wished he could have taken back his question. Peter took a shaky breath before answering. "My brother's name is Edmund. He's between Lucy's and Susan's ages. He looks a bit like Susan with her dark hair and pale skin," Peter took another breath. "I was terrible to him these past years."

"What do you mean by terrible?" asked Phillip.

"I was so hard on him. Bossed him around and didn't notice what he was going through himself. I just saw him being a beast, not what caused it."

"I have a brother after whom I looked when he was a foal. He was always getting into trouble and I thought one day I would leave him in the woods to learn a lesson to not be rude to me," Peter listened intently as Philip spoke. "It took three Dryads to heal his wounds from a pack of wolves. I felt incredibly guilty and dumb after all of what happened. I never let him out of my sight until he was old enough to defend for himself."

Peter nodded understandingly; comforted in knowing he wasn't the only one who slipped up. It was a part of living and learning, but Peter still hoped his life lesson did not carry a horrible consequence. He tried to keep his mind off of it, knowing it was the best for him.

The two sat silently on the grassy bank for quite a while. Phillip wanted Peter to get warm and just be better physically before they started out again. However, the Horse heard the sound of foot falls in the woods right behind them. Phillip knew that they were now in the land where the Witch's loyalists still hid. They needed to be careful.

"Sire, I hear something coming this way." In an instant, Peter drew his sword and stood weakly. Soon Phillip stood up as well and had the young king lean on him as they waited for their intruder. After a few more moments Peter could hear the incoming footsteps.

"Show yourself!" yelled Peter. He soon braced himself for an attack, but it never came. There was a small fearful squabble and then another duo came out of the deep woods. It was a Dryad and a small brown sparrow with a little red cap of feathers on his head. The Dryad gasped at the sight of the sword and almost turned to run.

"No please wait! I won't hurt you!" Peter put his sword back in it's scabbard hoping not to scare the Dryad anymore than he already had. She turned nervously back to him.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Chansa, and she is Marri," said the little Sparrow.

"Chansa and Marri, I'm Peter," Phillip nudged him. "High King Peter and this is Phillip."

"Oh!" It was the first word Peter heard her say. "Your brother—"

"My brother! Do you know where he is? How is he?"

Marri stepped back feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I found your brother yesterday. He tripped on my roots and fell. He stopped moving. I thought he just fell asleep." Peter's excited face soon fell back into worry. This was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"But I could see him breathing." Marri attempted to give some assurance to Peter.

"He could still be hurt. What if he was dying?"

"We are only but a half days walk away."

"But—"Peter began to argue, but Phillip nudged him again fondly and said. "I think he is in fair health sire."

Peter took a breath and gave a shivering shrug.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Marri in concern.

"I'm cold. We had a hard time crossing the river," answered Peter. He knew the Narnians didn't have knowledge of the human race.

"Is there anyway I can help? I could find wood for you to make a fire. I can't make a fire."

Peter knew he couldn't turn down her offer. "That would be a great idea Marri. Thank you."

Marri looked at Chansa excitedly and then nearly skipped off into the woods. Chansa stayed behind. The little Bird ruffled his red feathers on the top of his head before taking a good look and the young High King. Chansa was young and had never seen a human before. Neither from a picture or real life. She did not know what to expect, however with the things he was told Peter didn't look happy nor well.

"Your majesty? Are you ill?"

"No. I'm just cold." Chansa was not satisfied with his answer. He also remembered he was told that humans could be really stubborn, especially young ones.

"I know it is more than that King Peter. Is it about your brother?"

Peter pause, collecting himself before answer in a simple. "Yes."

"I would take Marri's words. She is a bit shy since she has never been out of her tree in her entire life; however I know she's smart. We don't know much and humans because most people who live now have never seen a human in their life. Maybe one of the elder centaurs but us birds, we haven't. But I do know if you all are like the fauns then I think your brother is faring fine."

"Thanks. I just..." Peter choked up slightly. Being thirteen years old, his emotions still got the best of him sometimes.

Chansa took a moment thinking of a way to end what she was saying. She too mistreated her sister as they were Hatchlings, even outside the nest later on.

"You mistreated him, I know High King Peter. I mistreated my sister too." Peter whipped his eyes and listened intently to the Sparrow. " We eventually got used to each other and we are friends now. You can do the same thing for your brother."

Peter nodded and continued. "I'm afraid he still thinks I hate him or even died without the truth."

"Please your majesty. Do not tell yourself that. Aslan would never let that happen to your brother," reassured Chansa.

They soon saw Marri come back with a bundle of wood. "This is all I can find. I hope it's enough," she said before sitting it down before Peter. He looked at it know it was more than enough to start a decent fire.

So Peter began to build a fire. It took him a while to get the fire started since the starter stone was wet, but he managed. It only took Peter a few minutes to feel remarkably better. He ate a piece of soggy bread and some dried meat that was still surprisingly dry as they all talked about their past time and life. However, when Peter finished he wanted to move onward. He still needed to look for his brother.

* * *

Edmund woke up with the most painful headaches of his entire life. It hurt to even move for some reason, but after he took a moment to realize he was in brambles again he knew why his body hurt. He moved slowly out of the bushes and laid down again in defeat. He didn't pick out any of the thorns that splintered his skin. Everything was too much for him. He didn't care anymore if anyone found and killed him. At least he would be out of his misery.

He looked over at the bushes again. He smelled something sweet. He looked up at his arm to see it stained red, but no cuts were open. So his licked his arm in delirious curiosity. It tasted like raspberries.

He sat up and looked deeper into the bushes. He almost smashed all the ripe ones that were on the bushes. He moaned in disappointment at that discovery. However, he found a whole bunch of green ones. He knew it was something to eat. His stomach growled and he soon found himself consuming the rest of the ripe raspberries and all the green ones as well. They were sour, but he was too hungry to care. It was enough to fill his stomach, and to fill the rest of him with hope. The fogginess in his head receded a little and so did his headache. He started to wonder if the Witch was lying to him as she told him she killed his siblings. Maybe they were looking for him? But he was a beast to them; so why would they do such a thing. He literally thought he could disown them and make them servants. All the guilt made him nearly throw up his only meal in days. So in an attempt to keep it down he laid there next to the bushes in the muddy ground and listened to the trees blow in the wind to clear his mind of the thought of his siblings. He wanted to go home so badly. The thought of all of this being a dream was over.

* * *

TaDa! There you have it *pops another raspberry in her mouth*. So the day after I posted the last chapter we had a thunderstorm around here. Lightning hit the house and fried the internet box thingy. I also had to go help out at riding clinics at the fairgrounds for a camp the entire weekend (the most stressful thing EVER!) So we come to Monday: I worked that entire day (all of this was toped with a nice little cold one of the kids gave me when she coughed in my face). Today: yes, I had about 100 messages in my email inbox and some of them were reviews. So I would like to thank once again **CrazyDyslexicNerd**, **Fan of the Just King**, **Hain**, **Storyseeker**, **Randomcat**, **PaigeTurner.x**, **Tatty and Dragon**, **FelipeMarcusThomas**, **Adara the Wise**, and a **unnamed/anonymous reviewer**. Another thanks for everyone who favorite/watched this story. And one more for my beta.

I loved the turnout I had with the reviews this time around. So for this round of reviews I would like to know everyone's predictions: do you think the search party is going to find Peter and the rest of the gang before they set off again? It's just what you think- nothing hard.


	6. When Aslan Roars

The party saw the Birds circling in a location where they saw Peter and Phillip. At least they had found them, many of the search party thought, although the circumstance in which the Horse and Human might not have been good, for they might have washed up lifeless. The party made their way past Beruna. Soon they stopped. The Birds were circling over another trail across the raging river.

"By Aslan. That Son of Adam did it." Commented one of the centaurs as the party looked off across the Great River.

"We must tell the rest," said another.

So the party returned to the remainders at the ford. Susan covered her face and began to cry, expecting the worst. Lucy was becoming distraught as well. Peter was gone. If Edmund had the same fate they would be the only ones left—alone in this world with no love and protection from their brothers.

"Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, do not loseheart. Your Royal brother miraculously made it across, but we were too late. They have continued onward with their search." That very same centaur that was amazed at the sight of them making it across assured the young Queens that Peter was safe.

"Since they are now traveling so far—past Beruna: Aslan, shall we just continue onward with our search for the original missing Royal brother? High King Peter would probably stick to searching farther East. Shall we search to the west?" asked a Deer.

"Yes, my child we shall continue our search for Edmund. We must cross now," said Aslan.

"But how do we Aslan? The river is far too dangerous to cross," said another member of the search party.

Aslan only replied with a simple reassuring nod. He walked towards the river and gave a mighty roar. Both Susan, Lucy, and the rest of the search party's mouths were agape as they watched the river split in two—raising high into the sky. There was now a path of rock and muddy river bottom that was perfect to cross. Aslan lead the awestruck party though the river. As the last member crossed the river merged in a splash of raging water as the river resumed its original course.

"Oh thank you, Aslan! How did you do that?" Lucy was quite surprised about what just happened. Everyone was quite shocked at the event.

"The world I have created will obey my commands, Dear one," said the Great Lion to Lucy.

"Everyone is well aware that the High King is safe and is taking on his own his own search," Aslan announced. "We will search the west. Everyone needs to look for clues about the whereabouts of the lost Son of Adam. Even the faintest smell of human can help us."

The Blood hounds' noses sunk to the grounds and began sniffing the ground trying to find a scent. Everyone spread out searching diligently, looking at the ground with hopes of finding something. Every now and then one of the members would call out into the forest and then listen intently for even the smallest of replies. Their search was now well underway.

* * *

Philip walked onward with both Peter and Marri on his back. Peter insisted on her climbing on since she walked quite a long distance, or at least Peter thought she did. Marri said that her brother was half a day's walk from where they were at the river. Maybe they would find Edmund before the day was over? If so, it would be a relief to Peter. Marri held onto Peter with quite some strength, she was afraid she would slip off Philip's hind end if she didn't hang on. Chansa flew next to them; zigzagging from tree to tree for he could not fly that slowly.

"Take a left Phillip I think," Marri unsurely. She was giving directions to the Horse, but she was unsure if she was right.

Philip stopped for a moment. He had enough of traveling blindly. "Are you sure? Can't you sense where your home is? Since you said he was around that area."

"Why yes I can. It's just I can't really tell," said Marri.

"Don't think twice dear. Your first thought of where home is your right direction," said Philip. All of the Narnians knew where home was. No matter where they were. It was their animal instinct and they used it as an advantage.

"Then left." Marri said simply.

Philip stepped left off the little path. The part of the forest that they were in was pretty flat but the trees were dense. Philip knew he was going o have a hard time getting though with two riders on his back. "Sire, Marri, you might have to get off with the look of these trees. You can barely see the sunlight the trees are so dense."

"But it's so beautiful! I was never able to bloom until now. It makes me feel alive!" Marri laughed in joy. It has been ages since she was able to bloom. Of course she is young, but dogwoods could live a very long time. It was like she was too young to remember her first bloom. So she could called this her first bloom she has ever had.

Peter smiled at the sight of the Dryad being so happy. Apparently the winter was hard on the Narnians. He too thought the long winter would be rough on him as well.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was nearly dusk when they made it to Marri's tree. Peter and Marri were off Philip and were walking. Marri had told them that they were very close. Peter grew anxious; they were going to find his brother soon. Then this journey could be over, Edmund would be safe, and Peter could make things right with Edmund.

"There! He should be just around there!"

Peter ran off no longer able to contain himself when he heard Marri's words. He ran to the tree and the little clearing and yelled his brother's name. Peter ran all over looking for Edmund. Then, as the rest of them finally met up with Peter they saw him in the middle of the meadow standing still. The sun has now disappeared over the western horizon.

"H-he's not here," mumbled Peter, his voice was shaking.

"Oh Peter." Philip nudged him fondly.

"He tripped right here on this root," Marri pointed to the very same root she was talking about. She even expected that Edmund would still be there, but he wasn't there. "He fell and lay where you are standing. I don't know where he went."

"He cannot have gone far your majesty. We should stay here for the night," said Chansa after he landed on top of Philip's head. He was at eye level with Peter.

Peter didn't reply. He just kept on shaking his head. Philip was becoming concerned.

"I could go get more wood and I might have something for Chansa to eat nearby—"

"No. You said he would be here. You said we would find him before dark! Where is he?" Peter snapped. His hopes of finding Edmund had shattered. It was no use; his brother was gone.

"Sire, Marri didn't know he moved. He was apparently here since there are old footprints in the mud where he tripped. He cannot have gone far. We'll start our search here in the early morning. We will find your brother Peter."

Philip attempted to calm Peter down. He made Marri so upset that she had disappeared into her tree.

Peter huffed and unsaddled Philip. He threw the saddle in the grass and took the still slightly damp cloak out of the saddle bag and wrapped it around him. He took one more look at the surrounding forest before lowering himself down on the ground and buried his face into the saddle like it was a pillow. Philip lowered himself down next to him. He felt pity for Peter; they did get his hopes up in finding his brother. They should have known that if Edmund wasn't there Peter's hopes would fall hard. Philip thanked the Lion for not having Peter run off in the dark. They were now farther north and the Witch's loyalists were probably hiding in these parts of the forest. It was the last thing he needed to happen today. Peter had already drowned once; he didn't need to be mauled to death by a wolf or something. He watched over the distraught young King the entire night. Chansa perched herself on Marri's tree and slept as she waited for her to come out, however the other two did not sleep that entire night for two completely different reasons.

* * *

_A few hours prior…_

Edmund woke again and looked around at his surroundings. His mouth was dry and his head still hurt from the hit he took. He was still there—still in the forest all alone. He sighed and batted his lips together in thirst.

"_Edmund."_ He looked in the direction of the voice. He saw Peter. Oh everyone was safe! Susan and Lucy were behind his brother looking at him intently. They were in their English clothes: torn and dirty. Edmund smile faded as he noticed their expressions. They all looked at him with betrayal and anger.

"_You just did it for sweets huh?"_ Peter looked the worst. His teeth were bloody he talked.

"_I thought you loved us?"_ asked Lucy, she was crying.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" rasped Edmund. He too began to cry.

"_Didn't know? You killed us!"_Peter yelled. He stood and Edmund saw blood on his shirt right next to his heart. Edmund dodged his brother's kick and began to run.

"_You traitor! You betrayed your own family!"_Susan yelled as they chased after him.

"I'm sorry! I never wanted to hurt any of you!" pleaded Edmund he continued to run. He soon found a small dip in the ground. It was big enough to hide in. So Edmund did, he stumbled into the dip and curled up into a small ball and continued to cry. He seriously didn't mean the things he did. Now even ghost were out to get him. As he cried he began to murmur over and over.

"I want to go home, I want to go home, _I want to go home…"_

* * *

There you have it boys and girls. Now I'm hoping that I won't ramble again in my note. So I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers: **_Storyseeker, FelipeMarcusThomas, CrazyDyslexicNerd, DammitimmaD, Milky Way Galaxy, Fan of the Just King, Tatty and Dragon, and TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus. _**I like the diversity I'm getting with my reviews. I also want to thank my beta as well.

I don't have a reviewer's question this time around, but my goal for this chapter is for 10 reviews. Now does everyone think we can do that? I think we can! So I'm looking for ten reviews. If I reach my goal I'll throw in a **bonus epilogue chapter for this fic. **I've got an idea for one already and I think it's a pretty great one.


	7. One More Day

The second day of the search dawned bright and warm, but Susan and Lucy were not very much encouraged by the cheerful bird songs echoing from the trees above. The two had barely got any sleep. It was always something: worries about Peter and Edmund, coldness, noise from someone getting up in the middle of the night, and they even had to move during the middle of the night because Lucy complained that she was sleeping on a rock. Of course the other members of the search party offered many things to make the night more comfortable, but they turned everything down. Susan knew she needed to get use to this royal treatment since they were going to be crowned soon, but it was still a little disconcerting. Assuming they could find Edmund, that is.

They started out in the wee hours of the morning. The search pattern remained the same as the other days: the party spread out over a large area, and moved in a single direction. Aslan was even doing some searching himself. Susan wondered how the Lion could clear a path of a river but not know where Edmund was. She was told extensively that He was a mysterious Lion. She concluded in her musings that she was just becoming impatient. Lucy was too. She was running along with the others on the ground and what seemed like every five minutes she would ask one of the Bloodhounds if they found a scent. On the other hand, none of them were losing hope.

It was probably noon time when they found their first clue. A Bloodhound ran up to Aslan and the two young Queens with something brown in his mouth. Susan looked closer and gasped. She didn't know if she was even more ecstatic in hope or depressed with worry. She dismounted and the Bloodhound dropped the piece of fabric into her hands.

"It's a piece of Edmund's sweater." Susan examined it, looking at the ripped edges. "Where did you find this? Was he attacked?"

"We found it in that old thicket. Come, I'll show you." They followed the Bloodhound until he stopped just off where the last of the party was looking. Had it not been for the Bloodhound they would have missed their only clue to where Edmund's location. The Bloodhound led them to a thicket that occupied a small depression in the forest ground.

"Many say that this use to be a rose bush at one time. I don't know if your brother was pushed or he merely stumbled, but I do know that he must have gotten stuck and tore that bit of his clothing when he was trying to get free," said the Bloodhound who pointed his noseat the stop of broken thickets.

"It's a wonderful find. Thank you," Susan let the Bloodhound get a good scent of the brown fabric so he could maybe catch a trail.

"It's an honor, Aslan, your majesties." The Bloodhound bowed and then stuck his nose back onto the ground. It only took him a split moment for him to sniff the fabric again and then the patch of ground.

"I found a scent. It's faint, probably a few days old, just like that cloth. But it's something." After he said that to his companions he howled at his fellow kind. The other two came sprinting and slid to a stop. The others took more good sniffs of the fabric as the one who found it whined and bobbed his head up and down over the area where he found the scent. The others soon caught on and began down a trail. Some of the search party caught on to was happening and followed them.

"Come my children. The Dogs will lead us to Edmund."

Now they were officially on their way.

* * *

Peter finally arose from his spot on the ground and looked around. Philip was occupied with some grass that grew in the sunlit clearingwhere they had bivouacked. He lifted his head up, looking at Peter.

"We shall head off whenever you're ready," said Philip.

"Maybe we should just go back," said Peter quietly. After what happened last night he was beginning to give up. Edmund was gone, it was no use in looking unless they just wanted to find a body.

Philip stood in slight shock at Peter's words. They have gone so far, and for him to just give up like that? That wasn't going to sit very well with him. Philip knew they were close. Probably something was right under their noses that would lead them to his brother. Maybe itwould be just a body but wouldn't that bring Peter closure? He was not going to let the boy give up. He forced him into this mission and he was not going to let him just back out like that, and on his own brother to boot.

"Peter, your brother, Edmund has to around here. He can't have gone far."

"I'm already in trouble as it is with everyone. And I don't think I can do it," Peter paused and took a breath. "I mean if we do find a body I don't think I could take him back to my sisters. I'm afraid of what they would do."

"Your brother is not dead. Please don't do that to yourself."

"Well the last time I got my hopes up where did it lead me? And you didn't really want to go out here in the first place!"

"Marri had to be telling the truth. Why would she just make up a story like that? And I have had a change of heart Peter." Philip snorted. He realized that he was having an argument with Peter.

"I don't know!" Peter threw his hands up as he yelled. Soon after Peter crumbled again, the mix of drowsiness and self-infected grief was getting to him. Philip slowly walked over and nuzzled a bit of Peter's hair before saying. "One more day Peter. We made it this far. We need to look for him for one more day and then if we can't find him we'll go back. I promise Peter."

There was a moment of silence from both of them. Soon Peter rose; he was a shade redder than he was before. He remembered what he swore to his mother that day: he would look after his siblings. He swallowed thickly before nodding. "Alright, one more day."

Meanwhile Chansa was able to persuade Marri to come back again. She told her not to give up on what she was here for. So Marri walked along the clearing looking keenly for something—anything that could prove her sighting was correct. She listened to the entire argument Peter and Philip had. Something inside of her just wanted to go and confront Peter and scream at him for giving up like that. But when she heard about if his brother was dead she knew that even the strongest hearted person would have a hard time comforting anyone with such sad news especially if it was family.

Then, just in plan sight Marri saw it. Another human print in the mud, and it wasn't the same size as Peter's. She smiled in satisfaction as she yelled, "I found something! It's a hoof print!"

Peter got up and walked over to her in question. "You mean footprint?"

"No, hoof print. You don't have toes like I do." Marri pointed to the print in the mud.

"Marri, we do have toes. We just wear shoes to protect our feet." Peter smiled and looked closer.

Marri didn't reply. She felt a little dumb just then. She always wondered why feet were shaped so funny, but now she knew those weren't his feet. They were inside that protective piece of leather.

Peter crouched down and saw another. They were from Edmund's shoes. But it was what else he saw that troubled him. There were different prints too. Prints that looked like they were from a wolf.

"Oh Ed," he whispered, his heart skipping a beat, before following the prints. Then he soon found the wolf. Peter drew his sword and snuck closely to the mangy beast. He was right beside it when he realized it was dead. He kicked it for sure and it's head slumped over. The wolf looked like he was smiling; so Peter looked down that steep hill just ahead. There was nothing there but a large bush which made Peter wonder why the creature looked like that. Still curious he slowly descended; he nearly had to sit on the ground so he could travel downward without falling.

"Peter, what are you doing?" whinnied Philip who was standing with the others at the top of the hill.

"I think I found something." Peter slid over to a tree and grabbed a hold of it for support.

Philip looked at the hill. It was almost like a drop-off and there was no way around it. For him getting up it would be easier than going down. But he needed to get down there with Peter since it was he who persuaded the young King to continue on. Furthermore, Peter did say he found something. If he did find his brother, Philip knew he would be in bad enough shape that he would need a ride back up the drop-off unless they could find a way around that was not far away. So Philip began to skid down the hill.

"Philip! If it's too much of—"Peter, before he could even finished was knocked off his feet and tumbling down the hill. Something extremely heavy crushed him for the barest of moments. Then everything stopped as quickly as it began. The whole forest started to spin around him.

Philip took a moment to realize what happened. He was on the ground on his side. He heard a scream from above.

"Philip! Are you alright? It almost seemed like you squished Peter!" Chansa landed in front of him chirping in worry. Philip was able to hoist himself up and looked around. He caught quick notice of Peter, who was keeled over and breathing heavily.

"Peter! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I must have slipped." Philip trotted over to him. Peter was ghostly white and seemed to be wheezing even more than after the river incident.

"I'm," Peter took a gasp of air. "Fine." Another gasp. "Something heavy crushed me."

"I'm afraid that was me. I am deeply sorry sire. If I hurt you I'll take—"

"Don't be. It was an accident; and I'm fine. Just a little winded."

"Is everyone alright?" Marri stumbled down the hill and stopped right beside the two. She looked at Peter and bit her lip slightly before asking. "Did you crush him? What I saw it seemed like you did."

"Yes, but he said he was fine," said Philip. They watched Peter stand up. He rocked back and forth like a tiny trunked tree in the wind. Soon he stumbled over to Philip for support as he was trying to win back his equilibrium. It took him a few more moments but soon he was standing on his own again. He moved to the bushes and after looking at them he was relieved that they didn't land in them sincethere were thorns throughout. There was a broken patch from where someone landed in them already. He looked around again to see nothing else. No footprints or any signs of something leaving. It was almost like the trail had disappeared into the air. But Peter knew there had to be something. And it was probably still around here somewhere.

* * *

(A/N) There, another chapter. To me this one sounds like a lame CSI or Without a Trace episode, so I apologize if you got bored of reading about everyone tracking down Edmund. Although I liked Without a Trace; I was sad when they ended it. I don't like CSI though, not any of them. It's too fake. Bones is getting there too, I used to like that show until it started to get boring and predicable. But I'm a huge NCIS fan. Now that is the best show ever! (The original NCIS: not the knock off Los Angeles one, though it's good too.) And then in second is Fringe and third Flashpoint. So yes those three (eh maybe 4) shows are the only shows I watch. I like cop shows! Plus I don't have cable or any of that (oh dear, shoot me!)

So here my question for all of you when you review: **Do you watch cop shows like NCIS and Flashpoint or do you like the guilty pleasure shows like Gossip Girl and Pretty Little Lairs?**

And (this is for not having a question in the last chapter)…

**Were you a fan of a show that was canceled?**

For me, I was a big fan of Trauma and Merlin. Thanks NBC for cancelling my favorite shows! Trauma made me want to become a nurse or paramedic someday. Merlin, I don't think they cancelled. They just moved it to a stinking cable channel I'm not able to watch. But that show gave me the idea for an OC. I'll give someone a cookie if they can tell me which of my OCs it is (it's pretty simple if you know a little bit about the show and read either Just Don't Look Back or Memento Mori).

Wow, I'm pretty long winded in the author note for this chapter… and I'm completely off topic. Anyways please review!


	8. The Last Search

The entire search for Peter was, once again, becoming too much for Peter. After they made it down the hill and saw the raspberry bushes but they could not find anything. Not a footprint, not a scrap of cloth—nothing. They had been walking throughout the section of the forest looking for something, anything that could help them. Still, they found nothing. They walked back to the bottom of the hill and took a moment to collect their thoughts and plan what to do next.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. Today seemed to be a hot spring day even though they were under the canopy of the trees. Philip knew it was probably late afternoon by now. The Horse let out long sigh; he promised Peter they would go back if they couldn't find him by nightfall. Unless, that is, Philip could persuade Peter to continue beyond that. Philip had to find a sign of Peter's brother, and a good one at that. He thought that would give Peter enough hope to stay out there another day. However, today seemed to be a disappointing day for everyone, and that day was quickly dwindling away.

"Ed's gone. I can't do this anymore," said Peter. He began to tread depressingly back up the long and steep hill. "I'm sorry I dragged everyone into this."

"Peter," Marri caught Peter by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Your brother is out here and you're just going to leave him like this? I didn't tell you I saw him to only have you give up on him. I know you're afraid you will find him..." She took a breath skipping over the word that was the last word that needed to be said to Peter. "But he's out here! Aslan would never let that happen to your brother after all He has already done for him. I think the last thing Aslan would do is condemn him to death after He just laid down His own life to save him. I wasn't there, but I know enough about it. Aslan wants you to find him. We have traveled this far with His safety and guidance."

Peter sighed and turned around. "I'm afraid of the worst."

"I know the worst is not going to happen," assured Marri. "You just have to have faith."

Chansa stepped in, clearing her throat. "I think we skipped a part of the forest by accident," she pointed with her wing in a direction right next to the hillside. "We should try looking in that direction."

Philip nodded his head and nudged Peter onward. Chansa landed on top of Philip's head. "Go on, your majesty," she said to Peter.

Peter swallowed thickly and looked back at the others who were eager to follow him. He wanted to believe Philip and even Marri, but he needed proof that their words were true. He wanted something that would let him know that Edmund wasn't dragged off by one of the Witch's loyalists and killed. This was the last shot. If they couldn't find him in this direction he was afraid his heart couldn't take any more.

So Peter nodded and continued onward. They traveled for what seemed like another hour until the hills they were traveling by finally disappeared. This was now the lowland of the forest. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, marking another day in the search that was soon becoming unsuccessful. They continued to walk and look, however. Peter lead them though the forest in his own now nearly mindless search. It seemed only mindless until his foot sunk in the ground. They were in mud again.

"Sire!" Peter turned around to face Philip. His nose was on the ground looking at another footprint. It made a turn to the east.

Peter nodded, "Alright. We'll follow it."

As they did so, Peter seemed to slowly gain back a small measure of hope. He even started to call out into the woods again. Over and over he yelled Edmund's name until his voice started to become hoarse.

"What's that over there?" Marri pointed to a figure standing just ahead of them. Peter looked to where she was pointing. As he walked closer to the figure he couldn't believe his eyes when he finally saw who it was.

It was Edmund.

* * *

Quick update eh? Well, all my reviewers are going to turn on me if I didn't update sooner so here it is. I'm still able to update even though I've probably had the busiest week of my summer. I had state qualifiers yesterday and I swear all the barrel racers and contesters (myself included) were going to revolt or just go on strike. I serious debating on getting into a fight with an official. NO ONE qualified this year because they use the wrong times for the size of the area (I was only 1 to 2 seconds off on each event). So yes, I don't think anyone is going to try to qualify in my county next year including me. And it's funny how the extension office has to run the show every year even though everyone gets ticked off at them. I wish they would let the advisers do it for once. I'll pay the 10 bucks to opt out and run somewhere else. Oh I'm still mad! I had the best pole run ever! Everyone complemented but nooooo!

So, there's my rant. Review question: **Is there something you have to do every year that puts you at wits end?** I would like to thank all the reviews I received from the other two chapters. I was overwhelmed and I thank everyone for that. And the last big thanks goes to my beta. We got two chapters edited in one night so I'll be updating a little quicker this week.


	9. Edmund

"Edmund!"

He should have hidden. He should have stayed in that hole. Peter was back and he brought reinforcements. Edmund knew he would be coming back and, of course, Peter did. So he began to run. It was the only thing he could think of doing. Guilt consumed his entire body and soul. He regretted the things he did in the past to his brother. Memories of the bad moments of the relationship with his brother over the last year flashed through his mind.

He remembered the time just after Dad was deployed. The two were coming home from going to the park and playing football with a few others who lived on their street. Peter began to talk to him about Dad and how he said Peter needed to look after all of them. He completely refused the idea and the two got into an argument. He thought he could take care of himself without Peter's help. He ran off and knew later after their mother picked him up that Peter had taken the blame for everything. Peter was punished for his own stubbornness.

Edmund continued to run. Tears threatened to spill. This is what he deserved. It was his own actions that killed Peter. His selfishness, his anger, and his own oblivious self that didn't see the Witch as a threat. He was a traitor, and he deserved every implication of the word.

He saw Peter was rapidly catching up to him. He wished he could have some closure before his death, but he knew he didn't deserve it. Why was he so spiteful all these years? His life wouldn't seem so miserable if he wasn't so spiteful to everyone. He let out a gasping sob and carried onward. He just wanted to fall to the ground and give up. But then the thought of his death came to him. He didn't want to die. And if he did, would his actions send him to hell? He remembered the church saying that good deeds sent you to heaven. He has never done a good deed, especially now.

Then, after turning quickly in an attempt to gain a little ground he tripped. He fell to the ground in a heap. A sharp pain erupted from his ankle. He looked up to see Peter standing before him. It was time. Edmund's despair took the best of him.

* * *

Tired... work, driving school, soccer, doing some work for VBS, horses... tired... I want to sleep!

^That sums up my life right now. Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad. I think I'm going to have the eldest girl tomorrow for babysitting and we are going to watch LWW (I haven't watched it in like 6 months which is a shocker). I promised to update mid-week so there it is! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and my beta.

Hm... review question. Ooh!

**Give me a rough estimate of how many times you have watched EACH movie. **

For me. When I was little I watched LWW a ton. So probably in the 20 range (a lot more for parts of the movie), PC probably 20 again (I didn't watch as many parts though), and VDT 4. Yeah I know. Just 4 maybe even 3. I seriously don't know why.

_Next chapter should be up on Friday. It will be Peter's view. _


	10. Peter

"Edmund!" Peter yelled in sheer joy. It was Edmund; standing right before him. However something looked terribly wrong. Peter had never seen his little brother like this before. His eyes were dull and wild. He looked fearful, skittish—like a young deer. Peter though, with the flood of sheer relief going though his body, began to run once more, hoping to embrace Edmund in a hug.

He was nearly a stride away from his little brother before Edmund ran away. Peter stopped in shock for a moment before yelling at Philip, "Could you run up ahead and cut him off?"

Philip sprinted up ahead, but in the time it took for him to do so he had already lost track of the boy. So he continued to run up ahead hoping to find him again. Marri and Chansa finally caught up with Peter.

"No, just stay here."

Before the two could disagree Peter was already off and running. He took a turn; something Philip didn't do. The two who were left behind told each other not to take it personally and hoped at least one of them could find Edmund again. They hoped this would be their last day of searching, for Peter's sake.

Peter sprinted onward, and then he realized he was getting close again. It didn't take long at all for Peter to be directly behind Edmund. A memory entered his head. This wasn't the first time he remembered Edmund running away. It was just a few days after their father left for the war. They were coming home from the park and Peter began to talk about what their father said to him. He was supposed to look after everyone, but Edmund protested that. He remembered the argument on the sidewalk ended with Edmund running away. Peter was tempted to follow him; however, he ran back home himself and their mother brought Edmund back. Peter took the punishment, but he forgot why after that. Why did he blame Edmund for doing such a thing? It all came back to him; Edmund wanted their father back home. He missed him, and now his own brother was replacing him. All of that probably would have never happened if Peter didn't brag about now being the man of the house. If he actually stopped and realized that there was fear in his beast of a little brother this would have never happened.

"Edmund please!" Peter was jogging next to him trying to find a way to get his brother stopped. Edmund was only just hobbling along; sometimes letting out a sob. His little brother was crying—in fear. What did this witch do to him? Peter want to just tackle him and get the chase over with, but by what he was seeing it would be the last thing to do with Edmund. He just wanted to tell him everything was alright. The witch wasn't going to hurt him anymore. Everything was going to be put to right between them.

Then all of a sudden, almost random, Edmund fell. Peter heard a strangled cry as he stopped and crouched down next to Edmund.

It was then Peter realized how much damage was done to his brother—in every respect.

* * *

Tada! There you have it. Not much to say since I said it during the last chapter. However to everyone who is living in LA good luck with Carmageddon! I wouldn't last a minute if I had to go though that. Oh in the UK, how's this little newspaper/phone-hacking thing coming along? I'm quite confused. I just know the US better stay out of it until Parliament is done with the issue (since I heard the FBI is investigating because apparently they hacked into 9/11 victim's phones). Hmmm... speaking of our government if those people don't get their act together we're going to end up like Greece. The people should have their government back! It's out of our control.

Review question:

**(US) What's your opinion on this debt problem? Should we take OUR government back so it's in OUR control?**

**(UK) What's your opinion of the phone-hacking scandal? I think it's terrible...**

**(Anywhere else) Your views on the above questions. **

_Next chapter should be up by Tuesday. _


	11. A Twist in Fate

"Ed," Peter breathed, taking a moment to realize all that was happening. The two's eyes locked for the barest of moments before Edmund looked away, cringing.

"_I'm sorry_," Edmund rasped, his voice almost unintelligible. He braced himself to be hit. The world around him was so blurry now. He wished that Peter would take him out of his misery instead of making him wait. It was what he deserved, considering what he had done to Peter.

Peter wondered why his brother wasn't looking forward to seeing him. He was doing the exact opposite—he almost looked like he was going to run away again. Something; may it be a thought or even the words of another made him this way. Peter was soon becoming afraid himself—afraid that Edmund might have lost his mind. He pushed away the thought for now; he needed to be strong for himself and his brother.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Peter said in a low toned voice. "It's alright, you're safe now."

He moved to put a hand on Edmund, but his brother jumped back. Peter wondered and followed his brother's dull gaze to the sword byhis side. The sword was scaring him: but why?

"That's what's bothering you." Peter unbuckled his belt and laid the entire weapon beside and out of his own reach. "There, it's alright. I won't hurt you." He soon continued to attempt to lay a hand on Edmund. It was like trying to catch a lost puppy. One quick movement and he would be gone. As he got closer Edmund began to cry uncontrollably and then Peter was able to softly lay a hand on his shoulder.

Edmund froze and looked at the hand that was lying on his shoulder. In that moment, he seemed to stop crying. The spinning world slowed and his gaze moved to Peter. Something seemed to slide into place in his head. He was in strange clothes and his chest wasn't bloody. Peter was alive? He weakly took one of his dirty hands and placed it on top of Peter's. It was warm—warm meant safety.

"There, that's it," Peter encouraged him. Edmund was beginning to calm but his eyes were still dull, however the wildness seemed to be replaced with shock. Peter took another good look at his brother. He looked horrible: his face was dirty with mud and blood. His clothes were torn. Peter knew they needed to get back up the hill and see what he and the others could do before they would have to leave and find help. Edmund needed the help.

"Let's get you back," Peter said softy to Edmund before yelling out into the forest. "Philip!"

Peter stood up and pulled his brother up. He stood, but after a few seconds his legs buckled from exhaustion and he fell. He whimpered as he hit the ground, a whimper that tore right through Peter's heart.

"Oh Eddy," Peter said in pity. His brother's body was barely surviving, and as the rush of flight drained from Edmund and realization settled in, his health started to deteriorate right before Peter's eyes.

"Alright," Peter breathed as he sat back down next to Edmund. He pulled his baby brother into his arms: holding him, protecting him.

"Help is coming, Ed," he whispered.

Edmund nodded weakly, resting on Peter's shoulder and closed his eyes. Everything was coming back to him: the pain, the hunger, and the thirst. He almost wanted to be delusional again since it dulled everything.

"Su and Lu will be so happy to see you," commented Peter as he held his brother in his arms. Pure relief and closure flooded Peter as he was able to hold his brother for the first time in days. No, years. It has been years since the two actually hugged each other. Edmund began to shake; he was silent, but Peter could tell there were so many emotions building up in his brother. He rubbed Edmund's back and almost smiled; the way Edmund was acting, he must have been slowly coming out of his trance.

Finally Peter heard the Phillip's pounding hooves. The Horse abruptly stopped before them. He didn't comment on what he saw orwonder how Peter had actually done it. Those tales could be told later; right now, Peter probably only wanted to tend to his brother.

Peter nodded at Philip before putting his full attention onto his frail brother.

"Come on; let's get you up on the Horse."

Peter pulled him up and had Edmund lean on him for support. Peter's next challenge was getting Edmund on Philip. His brother's mobility seemed very limited at the moment and Peter had nothing to help him, not even water for him to drink. He left it all in the little clearing where they stayed last night. So Peter led him over to a rock and had Edmund stand up on top of it. Then he hoisted him onto Philip's back.

Philip stood very still, for his rider could have fallen very easily. Edmund had nearly laid down on Philip and had a tight grip on his mane like Peter told him to have. He laid his cheek on the Horse's neck and took a quivering breath. Philip knew he had to careful and stride as smoothly as a Horse ever could.

Peter retrieved his sword and buckled it back around his waist. He returned to Philip, telling him to go back to the clearing. Peter kept a hand on Edmund walking right next to the two the entire time. They found Chansa and Marri on the way and the two stayed silent as they followed, but they were smiling. They didn't go back up the drop off since they had found a way up from the walking they did. It was long, but everyone knew there was no way Philip could make it off the drop off without losing Edmund. As the sun set over to the west they made it back to the clearing. Marri set off on another mission in finding wood as the others helped Edmund off Philip. Peter had him lay down with his head on the saddle. He put his cloak over top of Edmund's frail form and sat back down next to him. His weak brother's eyes seemed to look right though him. Peter thought that maybe a little food and water would help him.

Peter reached in the saddle bag that was next to Edmund's head and pulled out the food and then he reached over and grabbed one of the flasks.

"Here drink," Peter soon began to give Edmund water in small sips. His eyes never seemed to stop staring at him. Peter had to look away; his gaze was becoming something that was too much to bear. Subsequently, he realized that the flask became empty just a little too soon.

Marri arrived just then with the wood and Peter made another fire. Afterwards he went back to tending Edmund. He unwrapped the loaf of bread and inspected it. The bread seemed to be dry after the river crossing, but he didn't know if it being soggy had made it stale or anything. So he took a bite; it was stale and seemed to be hard to get down his throat. So thinking of something to at least make the bread better he retrieved his shield that was lying behind him and placed the bread on top of it. Peter drew his sword, and Edmund saw it. He gasped and everything happened at once: Peter dropped his sword making a loud clang on the ground and grabbed Edmund by the shoulders. Edmund fought back making Peter kick his own sword and somehow as the weapon span the tip of it nicked Peter's thigh. He let go of Edmund and held his left leg in pain. He nursed it a little and became relived that it was just a little cut.

Peter looked back at his little brother to see him sprawled out in fear. "Edmund you need to calm down. What is it? Are you seeing something?" he said in a stern tone. Edmund looked at him in disbelief before he melted. Marri soon caught onto what was going on and went to Edmund's side pulling him into her arms. She shushed him as she looked at Peter giving him the evil eye.

Peter head sunk in guilt as he looked back at his sword. "Could you cover his eyes please?" he asked. Marri instantly nodded and laid a hand over the sniffing boy's face. He didn't fight back this time, but Marri noticed he was shaking.

"He's never acted this way before and it's scaring me." Peter commented to Philip as he began to slice the bread. Tears glistened his eyes, he never expected Edmund to be like this.

"Your brother went though a lot, so he as a reason to act this way," said Philip understandingly.

Peter nodded and returned to his work. He balanced one of the roughly cut slices of bread on his sword and placed it just above the flames. It didn't take long before Peter needed to flip it; he nearly burned his fingers in the process. In the end though he managed to toast the slice of bread for Edmund.

He laid his sword back on the ground and went over to his brother who was now hiding his face in Marri. He gingerly rubbed his arm making him look at him. "I have something for you to eat. It might be a little stale but it's something," he coaxed his brother to take the bread. Edmund did so unsurely, however he never took a moment to look at the bread before he began to devour it. Peter frowned seeing his little brother's hunger. As Edmund ate he toasted another slice for him. There was no jumping at the sword this time, which was progress. Soon Edmund had eaten the entire loaf. Peter knew his brother was still hungry so he shared most of the meat with him. Before long all the food was gone and they only had one more flask left of water. The only thing that mattered to Peter was his brother had eaten at least a little bit of his fill. Hopefully they could find the other party in the morning.

Twilight fell upon Narnia and turned the woods dark, but the fire burned brightly in the clearing. Everyone stayed silent that night. Philip, Chansa, and Marri were tempted to give Peter praises for actually going one more day. They found Edmund, with no more harm done to each other in the process. It was almost over; everything was going to be set to right in Narnia. Or at least close to it. Philip knew Aslan had already forgiven Edmund, but he knew that boy was going to have a long road ahead of him. He knew Peter would help him, but the witch must have done something to the boy's head. Philip never heard the boy say a word, and Peter's comment regarding Edmund's behavior resounded in his head. They all hoped that he wasn't traumatized to the point the boy had gone mute. If he would talk then everyone could help him.

Peter lay in the grass watching his brother's movements intently. Peter was relived that they found him; however, he didn't like the fact something seemed to bother Edmund internally. He had fallen asleep, but moved restlessly. He whimpered as well, as though something was troubling him. Peter felt guilty; he could have saved him sooner. He thought that there would be less damage done if he came to him even a day sooner.

Edmund moaned as he turned in his sleep. The cloak, which was now being used as a blanket once again slid off of his legs leaving them exposed. Peter looked closer even though there was not enough light to see something. So Peter rose from his place, he looked around to see everyone else asleep and Marri was probably in her tree. He added more wood to the fire that was beginning to die out. Then he his attention turned to Edmund once more. He was now closer and as the fire began to grow larger again he noticed that his little brother's legs were swollen. Peter didn't want to wake him, but he thought that if he at least took his shoes off it would help him. Peter bit his lip and gingerly laid a hand on one of Edmund's ankles. He immediately woke with a start.

"Hey, shh. I just want to take your shoes off. I think it would help you sleep better," coaxed Peter as he tried to calm Edmund down. It did: Edmund stopped thrashing as his head slumped down on the saddle again. Peter took that as permission and continued to untie his shoe. As he pulled it off Edmund winced. Then, it all came back to Peter. He remembered Edmund complaining about how his shoes were too small and he had to wait for Peter to grow out of his shoes because he always got hand-me-downs. Peter told him he should be thankful to even have shoes but looking at the swollen mass that were his feet Edmund's shoes were incredibly too small. He sighed and slowly began to pull his brother's stocking off his foot. They seemed to be stuck to his feet making Edmund cry out. Peter gasped slightly at the sight. His little brother's feet were blistered and bloody. The worst of the blisters and welts were on his toe and the back of his heal.

"Oh Ed." Peter soon saw his ankles; they were bruised like there had been a shackle on them. Tears sprang into eyes once again as he quickly took Edmund's other shoe off. It was the same sight. Overwhelming guilt was building up inside of Peter. It almost felt like he did all of this to Edmund himself.

He took a breath before saying. "There, I hope that will help you sleep better."

Edmund looked up and nodded with the faintest of smiles on his face. Peter saw it and engulfed his brother into his arms. Peter swore he had never cried this much in his entire life. He never cried, but if he was to say that now no one would believe him.

"I'm so sorry Ed," Peter whispered. He could see steaming down Edmund's cheeks. Peter held him tighter as they drifted to sleep. They even stayed in their hug throughout the hours they slept. Peter had finally had his closure, and so did Edmund. But the two still needed to talk about some things. Peter knew it could wait, until Edmund is well enough to speak.

Edmund woke up at nearly dawn the next morning. The sky was still midnight blue and the moon hung low. The fire was nearly gone—only a few ambers still burned. He realized he was still in Peter's embrace just as he heard a growl.

* * *

^ Yeah sorry. It was a last minute decision to put that cliffy in there. I love listening you all in the reviews I get. It tells me that it wasn't a lame ending. Most of my endings are lame and I'm working on it. So I would like to thank ALL of the reviews I've been getting. I'm of course overwhelmed because I'm used to getting at least 3 a chapter and now for this story it's more like 7 to 13 which is awesome!

Sooooo...

**Who wishes that guy who threw the foam pie at Rupert Murdock should have got him square in the face?** Well if that vollyball player wife wasn't there did her jump that looked like a spike almost I think he could have. You know what's the deal with all these pretty woman marrying these very old men? Anyways, that's beyond the point. Foam pie is the way to do it. Know if it was a bullet no. Hmmm... why don't me just fight the terrorist with foam pies? It would be a lot more cost efficient. Ooh! We should fight them with Legos!

**Should we fight the terrorist with Legos?**

I think I got that from a comedian named Tim Hawkins. Okay! If you're interested in fighting the terrorist Legos go to youtube and search 'Tim on Dangerous Toys - Part 2'. It should be the first video that shows up.

Wow. I can talk a bunch. Enjoy! I should have a chapter posted hopefully no later than Sunday.


	12. Rude Awakening

Peter woke up to the sound of a scream and a whinny. He grabbed his sword and continued to guard his brother from their attackers. Peter couldn't really see them in the darkness but he estimated there were two wolves and another huge figure in the darkness. Peter stood ready to fight.

"Ed hide," he murmured watching one of the wolves creep closer and closer. However, Edmund stayed there, staring in shock.

"Hide!" Peter yelled. Edmund still did not move.

The wolf was now a step away from them. Peter looked behind for the barest of moments to see his brother. He was just far to scared to move.

"Phillip!" Peter yelled once more. Phillip moved into action and so did the wolf. Peter tried his hardest to keep the creature in his own fight but the others seemed to help their companion by keeping Peter occupied with them instead. Peter fought, screaming for his brother. He wished everyone would just leave him alone. It always happened to Edmund. He would step in at the wrong minute and end up bruised and bloody. Sometimes Peter knew it was his fault and even the fight itself was mindless. But most of the time, it was the others. They picked on him for even the slightest of flaws. They even had more flaws than him. It was just Edmund was venerable to people, and it needed to stop.

Peter heard a scream of terror and pain. A new energy flooded though Peter. With a battle cry and one quick motion the dark beast fell to the ground. Now only the two wolves were left.

"EDMUND!" Peter retreated to Philip. His brother was laying on the ground. With one quick motion he scooped him up and began to run. Where? He had no idea yet. He was planning everything he went along. It would be hard to get onto Philip's back with Edmund in his arms and if they did run away from the they wolves would just chase after him. He looked at the dark figures of the trees. He couldn't climb any of them.

A wolf bit his ankle and the two continued to circle Peter. The only thing the young King did was let out a small cry of pain from the bite, but he did not drop Edmund. As they circled them they almost seemed to be mocking him in his attempt to save his brother.

"Why would you spare the life of a traitor?" growled one of the wolves. "He's hopeless. We can take care of the job for you."

"No!" Peter yelled looking desperately for a way out. He dropped his sword while he was picking up his brother. Things seemed hopeless; he was weaponless and the two vengeful wolves circled them like hungry sharks around a wounded seal.

Suddenly, Philip burst back into the clearing and kicked at the wolves, diverting their attention from the young kings and giving Peter time to escape. For a moment he wondered where to go, but he soon found the answer—Marri. Her tree began to bend into a form that was easy to climb; almost like steps. Peter ran for it. As he stepped the tree rose higher off the ground until they were out of reach of the wolves. Peter tried to calm himself as he fearfully watched Philip take on the wolves. He watched the Horse rear up into the air and land on one of the foes, instantly killing it. The other quickly fled to the woods, ending the scuffle in a matter of minutes.

Peter sighed and looked down at his brother. He could not see how much damage the wolf did to Edmund but he could feel blood in his arms.

"Ed? Eddy?" Peter sat in the tree that was still in shape for the two's safety his sat Edmund on his lap sprawling him out. Edmund wasn't responding, not even giving the slightest of sounds.

"Edmund please! Please wake up!" Peter pleaded. He soon noticed Edmund shirt was almost torn off of him and in the dim light he could see the deep scratches on his torso. He tore the remaining part of Edmund's shirt off and pressed it on the scratches. That's when Peter heard the relieving sound of Edmund whimpering. He was still with him. Peter watched him crack his eyes open; they were pleading for help.

"I know Ed, I know. I'm trying my best." Peter held him tighter whispering the assurances to his brother. He soon began to rock up back in and forth. Philip looked up from the ground and saw the two. Chansa finally showed up once again and landed next to Peter. She looked at the two in concern.

"How is he doing? I flew for help. The other party is not far away," she said.

Peter's head popped up and he smiled. "He's hurt, but I don't think it's that bad. You found the others?"

"They were only camped a short flight away. A few heard the fight and when I told them they all woke up and set off in our direction."

"Thank you so much Chansa!" Peter nearly laughed in relief. Help was soon going to arrive, and none too soon: there was only one flask of water left for him and Edmund which left Peter wondering where the others were finding water.

"Philip!" Peter called out. The Horse moved to Peter who was still in the tree perking his ears up. "Is it safe to come down?"

"I'm quite certain, your majesty." With that Peter nodded and slowly made his descent down. Marri made it easy, but if he was to drop Edmund anyway it was a long way down. Finally, after a few long moments Peter limped back. He passed the wolf quickly and lay Edmund down in his place. He took the last flask and took a sip before giving the rest to Edmund. He intently watched his brother hoping for the best. Things seemed to be fine.

Though for Peter, things were not fine. He started to feel dizzy again; something just didn't seem right. He watched Edmund finish and place the empty flask on the ground. Edmund weakly scanned his brother-he noticed something was wrong too. His gaze slowly moved to Peter's legs.

"Peter...leg." They were the two first words Edmund had sanely rasped out. Peter took a moment before he realized what had just happened and looked over.

Peter only thought he was just bit in the ankle since his adrenaline was pumping though him so much. As he looked over he saw that his entire left calf was mauled. He thought he may be sick. Then he saw all the blood and realized most of it was probably his. He couldn't feel the pain—nothing.

"Oh Ed," Peter gasped slightly. Fear was written all over his face. "I-I can't feel it. It's—"

"I'm sorry I didn't…none of this…would've happened." Edmund managed to rasp out.

Peter took a quivering breath. He was starting to feel even more ill every second. "Everything will be fine. They're coming."

Those were the last words spoken by Peter before the forest swirled in front of his eyes as he passed out. His head landed on Edmund's shoulder making the boy even more scared. Philip soon ran into the situation. He nudged and called out to Peter a few times before realizing there was nothing he could do for Peter. The only thing he could do at all was maybe calm Edmund down.

"He will be alright. The party is coming and they will help the both of your majesties. Please don't fret; Aslan is protecting him and you." Philip coaxed as he nuzzled the youngest one. Edmund seemed to calm down but he was still terrified.

Philip laid down next to the two. He kept a good eye on Edmund as he held onto his brother. Marri soon showed herself and gasped at the sight. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Oh Philip! Is there anything we can do for Peter?" She began to scurry around in a panic.

"Marri settle down, please. We need to keep the other one from becoming too frightened. I don't know! The only thing I heard though is that if a human has a terrible leg injury that is almost impossible to fix they cut the injured part off," said Philip. He was worried himself.

"But it's almost his entire leg! Oh he wouldn't be able to walk! There must be something! Maybe if I stop his blood from leaking." Marri did her best. Despite her limited capabilities she thought she managed to help Peter.

The two sat in an anxious wait for the others to arrive. It was nerve wracking, especially for Edmund. He could feel his brother's very soft and quick breathing and knew it wasn't good. He didn't know what to do! He felt as hopeless as the others. Peter was dying and it is his fault for not running. He began to cry. He did it this time- he managed to kill his own brother. This time for it was for real.

"Hush, Edmund. Everything will be fine. They're almost here." Philip coaxed the boy.

The boy nodded slightly and took a quivering breath. No more words were said as they waited, and waited...

And waited some more.

Then, finally, what seemed like years to Edmund and the others, there was the the blow of a horn and the loud pounding of a stampede. They were here! Philip leapt up and began to explain what had happened.

They party soon went into action as they saw the sight. A few separated Peter from Edmund, laying him on his back. Edmund put up a bit of a fight as they were pulling Peter away from him. As the Narnians had their full attention on Peter, Philip watched Edmund become silent once more. After putting up a bit of a struggle he was now hiding under a protective shell again. He had curled himself into a little ball and looked into the woods. He had a look of despair making Philip realize what was wrong. He was alone again- he was shoved to the back burner. All the hope he had before had disappeared.

"PETER!" A loud feminine scream topped the noise that was already going on. Susan had nearly shoved though the small crowd that was building with Lucy following. The eldest slid and sat down next to her wounded older brother. She feared the worst as she saw the state of his leg. Lucy fallowed and went into action. Gingerly Susan opened Peter's mouth as Lucy poured a few tiny drops onto his tongue. Then they waited; Peter had swallowed weakly and everyone became silent. However, a few seconds later everyone gasped in amazement. Peter's leg was healing right before their eyes and he began to wake.

There was a loud cheer that made the young High King wide eyed in shock. He wondered where these people came from and why were they all staring at him. Then he soon found himself engulfed in a hug by Susan. He hugged back in relief the others had made it. Lucy was next as others congratulated her form a job well done.

"Oi! We're not done yet! The other Son of Adam is right here!" One yelled. There was a murmur of ohs as people nearly forgot there was another one. Most of them stepped back and let his siblings move next to him. Peter was the first to move towards him. He tenderly lifted him into his arms as he sat. Susan and Lucy were speechless, beaming smiles at Peter's success. He shot back a small smile before looking at his brother. He frowned, he was almost in the same state as he was in just when he found him.

"He's had a hard time. He won't talk at all," Peter shook his head as he spoke to his sisters. "I've never seen him this way before."

Susan nodded and slowly moved to Edmund hugging him. She managed to take him into her arms and she began to rock him back and forth. "No one has, but I'm glad he's ours again."

Peter nodded and watched as Lucy poked her sister in attempt to grab her attention. When she did she pulled out her little diamond bottle of cordial and uncorked it.

"I think we should Lu. It would probably help him in one way or another," said Susan. She cradled Edmund in her lap as Lucy moved to them.

"Your majesties. Your idea is wise, but I think we need to remove these thorns that are splintering your brother. I'm afraid the cordials healing powers would just make your brother's skin heal over them." A centaur walked forward and offered her guidance. Lucy stopped and nodded disappointingly.

"Don't worry your majesty. Afterwards you can give him the cordial," she said reassuringly. The centaur bowed and looked closely at Edmund.

"He's weak and seems delirious. I don't know much about humans but I do know someone who might be able to help," she explained.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Peter. The only thing he ever wanted right now was his little brother to get better.

"My grandfather and grandmother lived in the time of the last generation of the humans who ruled Narnia. They were taught the ways of the humans and became healers. I have always wanted to learn to better myself but every time I ask they said it is hard to explain unless they had a example. They still live, and not far from here."

"We'll do anything," said Peter.

"Peter." Susan tried to keep his brother jumping to conclusions. "There were humans here before us?"

"I'll explain once we get there. We must go west down the hill. It's not far. I can carry your brother if you would like?"

Both Peter and Susan looked at each other. "She only trying to help," said Peter to her. She sighed and nodded knowing she would get her answers once they got there. Peter helped the sorrel bodied centaur by lifting Edmund up so she could grab him easier. She took him gingerly into her arms and cradled him.

Edmund looked over at his siblings with tears glistening in his eyes. Susan saw this and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You'll be alright," she assured him before they began to walk to find hopefully a bit of help for her brother.

Lucy soon ran to Susan's side and the two held hands as they walked. Peter followed behind feeling tremendously better after everything that happened but he felt that this was the calm before the storm. There would be words about what had actually happened later.

"Peter." He turned to respond to his name that was called out. He saw Aslan walking towards him. Maybe he was going to have to explain sooner than what he thought.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry! I couldn't resist! I'll have to say this to my readers: thanks for putting up with my endings! I've been threatened to have an eggplant chucked at me the last time around. Next it's going to be squash and pineapples. Then pumpkins, coconuts, and well you get the picture.

Hmmm... I haven't talked about the World Cup yet! It was a pretty intense game and I'm sad USA lost but I'm glad Japan got it. That is something the country needs ever since the earthquake and the nuclear meltdown. So in my thoughts they deserved winning the World Cup. As you know I'm a soccer fan, I play varsity and I'll have to say it kills sometimes. And why can't Americans just call 'soccer' football and call 'American' football American Rugby? I think American football is more like Rugby anyway. So:

**Do you like soccer/football?**

_I apologize for the bit of the wait. I was away last week and well didn't have the time. I promise you the next chapter won't take as long._


	13. We Can Change, For Edmund

Peter swallowed thickly and went to the Lion's side. The two walked a distance away from the crowd.

"Aslan, I acted upon my emotions. It was wrong—"

"Peter, you have shown me the love you hold for your brother. That is nothing worthy of punishment; especially considering what you have gone though to find him." The Lion majestically said to the young King.

Peter nodded respectfully. "You know what happened?"

"Yes Peter. You and your friends showed great courage in facing the obstacles which hindered you. You have been rewarded accordingly by finding your brother."

"He's in such bad shape, Aslan. I don't know what to do."

"With help your brother we be well again, but he will need your help. He is afraid of you, Peter, because you have not shown your forgiveness, but the Witch's hand has also increased his fear of you."

Peter's head drooped—Edmund did betray them. However, he knew his brother was sorry for it. The way he seemed to act now almost seemed like he needed something deeper from Peter than what he had already given. A single tear trickled down Peter's face. Edmund needed him, no matter how much he seemed to avoid him.

"Peace, Peter, everything will be set to right sooner than you think. You shall forgive and you must accept what your brother has to say."

"What will he say?" Peter soon became slightly worried.

"I cannot speak for your brother."

Peter nodded and looked up at the trail before him. He realized that the others were not ahead of them anymore. They had disappeared. He looked around frantically to see a large hill littered with many boulders. There was a doorway at the front, and Peter realized this was where they had gone. With a heavy heart he thanked Aslan and entered.

* * *

"Grandmother!" shouted Ella as the three entered. They young human boy in her arms stayed very still. She knew most of his pain was not from his wounds. There was something dark and cold knotted around his soul, threatening to engulf him. That Witch did something to cause his very self to ebb away.

"Ella? Ella is that you?" An aged centaur trotted to the front looking at her daughter and the new visitors. "Oh Ella, no wonder things have changed!"

Ella nodded. "Grandmother, this one needs you and grandfather's help."

She slightly held out Edmund making her grandmother gasp at the sight. "Oh dear, what has happened?"

"He was lost in the forest for days. He has thorns and such all over and I don't know how to take them out without harming him more."

"Ella? What have you found?" Another soon arrived from the other room. Ella's grandfather soon came taking a good look at the human himself, then at the others.

"Place him here." Her grandmother had cleared a large table and placed a blanket over top of it. Ella slowly lowered Edmund onto the table flat on his back. His sisters scurried over to his side. He looked around nervously, taking sobbing gasps of air. Susan knew he was scared and calmly tried to comfort him. She knew from past memories he was afraid of doctors. She didn't know how it started but she remembered the talk their mother had with their father about a visit to the doctor about three years ago. Helen wasn't able to get Edmund to stop clinging to her and they apparently spent nearly the entire afternoon trying to get though one little check up because of a fever scare.

Susan did her best to keep him calm as the two centaurs collected bottles of remedy and tools they needed from everywhere in the home. They whispered to each other, making her grow suspicious and hold Edmund even tighter. Finally, though, they finished and the two elders came up to Susan.

"We are going to clean you brother up and then your little sister can give him the cordial. You may help us by keeping your brother calm as you have been doing," said the centaur and picked up a small wooden pick. "I'm going to remove those brambles from your brother."

* * *

Peter walked in quietly looking around in wonder. Everything seemed to be oversized in the home of the centaurs. The one who carried Edmund greeted him. She told him that everything was fine. Peter did not answer though. He slowly moved to Susan who held their brother there calmly. Peter could hear Edmund's sobs. He wished his little brother could just have a break, but the centaur was doing her best. There was a little pile of thorns forming. She had nearly removed them all except the ones on his face. The first attempt was a failure; Edmund had nearly thrashed himself off the table. The next time the centaur tried to be more gentle but still no use. She huffed and turned to Susan.

"Is there anyway you can manage to get them out your majesty?" asked the centaur in defeat.

"I could try." Susan said nervously as she was handed the small pick. She looked at Edmund's red face. His eyes were bloodshot and watery. She shushed him once more and then gingerly began to pull the thorn out of his cheek. She managed to pull it easily, however the last one not so much. There was a struggle from both sides making Edmund bleed accidentally. She removed it and sighed in relief.

"Thank you. I did not want to hurt your brother anymore by holding him down. I'm Windmane." She placed a basin of soapy water before them. There were two cloths floating in the water. The centaur wrung one of them out and handed to Susan. She took it and nearly let her emotions get to her.

"You may leave your majesty if you need a moment," said Windmane. Susan smiled at her offer but declined. She began to carefully scrub Edmund's dirty face as Windmane scrubbed his torso. They soon noticed of all the cuts, scrapes, and bruises that littered Edmund's body. She looked to Peter, who still stood there silently, lost in thought. Lucy was on the other side watching the centaur with her cordial in her hands. As they finished Lucy whispered assurances to Edmund before Windmane politely grabbed Lucy's attention.

"You may give your brother the cordial now, your majesty," said Windmane with a smile. Lucy nodded and eagerly uncorked the bottle. Susan opened Edmund's mouth and they watched two shiny little drops fall on Edmund's tongue. They watched the scratches from the wolf fade away along with some of the cuts and scrapes. Soon Edmund looked about halfway better. The three smiled as Edmund looked at them with a small surprised look.

"Now, he must rest." She looked around the room trying to find a place for Edmund to rest. The problem with them is that they did not have a lot of furniture.

"We could put him in here. Away from the noise," suggested one. Susan only saw the others nod before there was a whirlwind of activity. Windmane Edmund was soon helping him again by giving him a drink. Others were trying to get the room situated with anything they could find: cushions and all types of blankets were pulled out of there places. Soon the room was ready. Susan helped Edmund off the table and into the room. He fell into the makeshift bed which almost looked like a nest. Susan smiled, and covered him with one of the blankets. The others followed suit; wishing him a good sleep. They were all watery eyed as Edmund instantly drifted asleep. They stayed in there for some time taking in the wonder of Edmund being right before them.

Peter stood abruptly and left. Susan followed a moment later, bewildered by Peter's sudden change in mood. He was sitting in the hall with his forehead on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked in concern as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry for running off," said Peter. He raised his head revealing a face of guilt to Susan.

"You found him Peter—"

"I nearly drowned Susan! I could have waited, but I didn't." Susan eyes widened in shock as she realized what Peter just said. After gathering her composure from that new fact she said. "Well, it was a little reckless. But it was you that found him Peter. Yes, you didn't listen, but that doesn't matter now. He's here!"

"Not all here," Peter murmured as he shook his head.

"We can fix that Peter. Or at least I think. Maybe if he sleeps he'll be better."

"What if it doesn't? He doesn't trust anyone anymore. When I found him he thought I was going to kill him!"

Susan gasped and looked at Peter. A tear ran down his cheek. Her big brother was crying. Peter was crying. Susan engulfed her brother in a hug as she pushed back the overall surprise that Peter was letting his emotions out for once. Susan slowly rubbed his back in small circles as Peter wept.

"We all will take the blame. We haven't exactly treated him nicely in a while since everything was going on. You never know. We might just be able to crack him with a hug," Susan murmured. Peter nodded and sat back up wiping his eyes away.

"It's just I've never seen him like this."

Susan nodded in agreement. "I think the Witch has something to do with it and do you think you'd be acting like your normal self if you were lost in the woods for nearly a week?"

"None of this would have happened if I just paid attention to him a bit." Susan raised an eyebrow as Peter paused. She agreed with the first part but by noticing the tone of Peter's voice there was something more. "He got into fights."

"What?" Susan bit her lip; that was news to her and a huge clue to why Edmund acted the way he did.

"He wouldn't tell me at first, but when the bruises got bigger I made him talk. He said not to tell anyone."

"And you listened to him?"

"Do you think going to the teacher is the best way to get someone off their back?"

"Yes."

Peter sighed, "Sometimes it isn't."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know," Peter lied as he shrugged.

Susan's eyes narrowed. "Who were they?"

"They were just bullies. They were a grade higher than him and they were always picking on the littler ones. Edmund wasn't the only one."

"I think the teacher would have done something if these bullies were picking on others that were not their size!"

"I didn't know their names! Edmund wouldn't tell me."

"You should have—"

"They threatened him if he told someone, even me, who they were they would 'break him!'"

"Well look at him now!" Susan melted once more. She turned away from Peter, not wanting to see his face. Things seemed to be almost Peter's fault now.

Lucy, who heard the entire argument, stepped out of the room. She looked at the both of them. Both her older siblings were in tears. She had never seen such a sight. She knew she had to do something so stepped between them. "Maybe we can change, for Edmund."

The two looked up at her and smiled. It was the best thing to do for everyone. To begin a new life they should start out fresh. It was time they left the past behind them and live the new. This was going to be their new life. Narnia was their new home.

* * *

No cliffy today! Sorry if I disappointed you! I know how you all love those cliffhangers. And I thank everyone once again who reviewed the chapter ALSO my beta. Now I will post those review question but I will tell you that is an optional thing. I would much rather have people review the story than answer the question but just for kicks I'll post it.

So yesterday I was on deviantArt and looking at all the updates. I'm a member of a Evanescence fan art group and I saw a new blog entry that said: "New Single Released Today!" or something like that. I was first a little bewildered but then when I went to Youtube and listened to it I started freaking out. It's called 'What You Want' and I think I listened to it about 20 times and didn't finish my summer essay for AP History (don't you love distractions?)

**What kind of music do you listen to?**

I'm all over the place: rock (like Ev), pop (borderline on that genre but... THE TING TINGS!), pretty much anything. There's this new radio station in my area that plays anything (more of the smaller names) from 2000 up and barely any commercials (for now) so I listen to that all the time. The only people I don't like are the fame happy artist that think they can shake their butts around and pretty much bellow on stage. So I like anyone that can actually sing with soul and meaning to their lyrics.

_Next week new chapter! Were getting pretty close! And also 94 reviews WOW! Let's try for 100 and I'll post a preview of my new fic fallowing the bonus chapter you all are getting._


	14. Not the Monster

Susan stood. She saw that there was nothing that could be done at the moment.

"Come Lucy," she said, as she began to walk back to the main room.

"I wanted to stay with Edmund," Lucy refused. She sat down with Peter. He smiled and took her into his arms.

"Alright, but you should let him have his space. He needs rest," suggested Susan before she walked out into the main room where the others were. The other two moved to the room where Edmund was sleeping. They talked quietly about what had happened those last few days they were separated. Peter told her about the river incident and she did not seem too frightened. Lucy didn't have much to say since they had not had much excitement in their search except for Aslan moving the river. When Peter heard about what Aslan did he felt ashamed of running off. However, Lucy said not to worry about it. Time passed slowly in that room, and Peter was starting to drift away himself in the silence. He soon fell into a deep sleep himself on the ground. He used a bit of the cushions that Edmund was partially lying on.

Peter roused a while later as a hand lightly hit the side of his face. He looked around to see that Lucy had left. However Edmund was starting to wake. Peter smiled as Edmund blinked. He had to get use to the bright light shinning thought the tiny window. It wasn't much, but at this part of the day the sunlight shined fully though. Peter sat up and smiled in the accounts of many emotions.

* * *

Edmund woke up to see his brother smiling above him. He shyly shifted to the side, murmuring a hello. Soon he was in tears again. Peter was quick to shush his brother. He scooped him into his arms. Edmund's head collided with Peter's chest as he cried.

"Just let it out." Peter whispered to Edmund. He did not stop crying until he had no more tears left. So he moved out of his brother's arms and stared at him. Peter wondered why his brother's face still wore a look of absolute shock. However, Edmund soon wrapped his arms around him. Peter followed suit.

"I'm so glad to have you back," Peter said. Edmund, though, didn't seem to reply in a way Peter was expecting. He started to hyperventilate.

"Eddy, it's alright. Deep breaths. Just slow down," Peter coaxed in concern. It almost seemed to make everything worse for a moment. Peter had never called Edmund 'Eddy' in years. However, Edmund did manage to slow down a little as he tried to explain:

"The Witch told me that you were dead! And it was my all my fault. I thought I killed you and the girls!"

Peter tried to rationalize all this. It was a bit too much and he knew it wasn't over. He had to pull though and listen since Aslan told him to accept everything he says. But what if he couldn't? He just had to try his best. Edmund needed him—and he needed Edmund.

"No Ed, and it wouldn't be your fault anyway."

"Yes it would!"

Peter shushed him. It was probably more for himself than his brother. "The Witch is the one to blame. But it's also everyone's fault too. We were never close."

Edmund now looked like he was begging. The look on his face merely pierced Peter's heart once more. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I never wanted this!"

Peter tried to shake it off. They needed to make some progress, "Leave it Edmund and move on." Soon the two hugged some more before Edmund make his propose. "I promise to listen to you. You always know what's right."

Peter shook his head and smiled warmly. "No Edmund, I'm not right. You can be smarter than me some days. I promise to listen to you as well."

Edmund nodded in satisfaction as he laid his head back on Peter's shoulder. He close his eyes and took a few breaths try to get back to the sane world he had lost for those few days. It felt good to be back. In another way it was a little painful at heart. He had a feeling they were hiding something from him. He wanted to know but it wasn't a good time. It might just hit him in the face sometime soon but he didn't know when or how bad it would be.

Peter smiled and sat with him in his arms. He didn't want to spoil a moment Edmund and he had not felt in many years. They were actually together again. It was irony in a way to Peter, but that feeling was melting away every moment Edmund seemed to cling to him. He was dumbfound in the fact that this was the only thing his ten-year-old brother needed. He had always thought it was something more—

"I was terrible to you, eh?"

Edmund pondered at the question for a moment. Deep down inside he knew Peter tried his best. "No, I guess I was just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"You're perfect. You seem to have everything going right for you."

Peter sighed shaking his head, "No Edmund. My so called 'perfection' is a lie. I try my best to keep everything I'm going though to myself so I could be strong for you all. Eddy, I was afraid you were dead myself. I though I was going to find you lying there. The thought of what Susan, Lucy, and the others reacting to it went though my head and it scared me. I was almost just afraid to move on."

Edmund froze. What Peter said was too much for the boy to handle. So he continued on with his story. "She said her Wolves killed the three of you and that I was next. I knew I should have listened to the Beavers, Lucy, and—"

"We're alive Edmund. She isn't, though."

"She's dead?" Edmund asked in surprise.

"Aslan killed her. She won't hurt you anymore."

"All of this is over?"

"Yes Eddy! We fought a battle and everything is set to right now or going to be. We're going to Cair Paravel, a castle and we're going to be kings! Lucy and Susan are going to be queens."

Edmund cringed as he pleaded a desperate, "No!"

Peter was a bit stunned about what he just said. "Why not?"

"I shouldn't be. I wanted to make you and our sisters servants! The Witch wanted to make me a prince at first—"

"Leave it in the past, Ed." Peter cut Edmund off. He wanted to hear more about what happened but it wasn't the time. It would be too much for both of them.

Edmund nodded knowing to obey him. Peter saw the sad, rejected look on Edmund face as the room fell silent once again.

Peter continued, "It's not like I don't care to understand what happened—I do care. I care enough that we should just keep things to ourselves until the time comes when we are ready. You're my brother Eddy, and I love you."

Edmund looked up at him taken aback by the words just said. Then, the darkness that had consumed him fled. The feeling of warmth and safety flooded though him. Now to Edmund it felt good to be back. However, as the darkness disappeared, his hunger came in force. He could smell the scent of bread being baked. It made his stomach rumble loudly, he held it in embarrassment as Peter smiled.

"Hungry? I know I am." his brother asked warmly. Edmund replied with a smile and a nod. Peter stood holding out his hand for Edmund. He took it gratefully and wobbled on his own two feet a bit. He was now terribly cold however, and Peter noticed. He grabbed the blanket and threw it around Edmund's shoulders. Peter frowned at how he looked so puny without a shirt on. He knew he was small, but he didn't remember him being this small. So Peter was not surprise that he was a little cold. He put his arm around Edmund and walked into the main room.

* * *

"What were you saying about there being other humans in Narnia?" it seemed to be the first thing Susan had asked. She had stayed silent for the time her brothers ate. She sat next to Edmund taking her time of embracing her little brother. It was a shock to even see him since they had tried to move on without him for days.

"Ah well, not any more. Until you four came about," said Windmane.

"So there gone?" Lucy asked. She had now made a spot next to Peter.

"Not exactly. They live in the southern countries: Archenland and Calormen."

"Narnia isn't the only country?" asked Susan surprised by the news.

"Of course. There's a world out there that no one has even explored yet; beyond the Eastern Sea."

"The Witch drove them out of Narnia, did she?" asked Peter. He watched his brother shift uncomfortably in his seat afterwards. He wished he knew what exactly happened to Edmund if he was going to act this way. But he made an agreement not to ask until he was ready. However the question of when he would be ready sat in Peter's head.

"Why yes. You are very bright High King Peter. I know that you will run this country well."

Peter gaze dropped. He didn't know if he deserved even being a royal servant after the reckless things he has done.

The female centaur laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Aslan brought your majesties here for a reason. He knows what He is doing."

Peter nodded timidly and rested his chin on his arm. The question was not why but how was he going to rule a country. He had no experience; furthermore, it would be yet another burden on his shoulders. He still had to look after his siblings.

"So humans ruled Narnia before the Witch came?" asked Susan.

"Yes, very much so. We were the Healers of the Court."

"We studied in Archenland," Levitas spoke up. His spouse agreed with a nod.

Susan nodded when she understood. There was a silence in the room as everyone looked at the future Queen of Narnia. Her gaze lowered as she realized everyone was looking at her. Soon tears fell from her eyes. She felt quite embarrassed trying to prove the two centaurs wrong even though they have done so much already.

"Thanks for everything you have done," said Susan softly before whipping her eyes. Windmane walked over to her and laid her hands on her shoulders.

"It's an honor, your majesty. I know you want the best for your siblings. You have done no harm." Susan could only nod in acknowledgement.

Susan gasped slightly a moment later. Edmund had laid his hand over hers and smiled shyly at her older sister.

"Thanks for everything." He said shyly to Windmane.

She chuckled in acceptance, "You're welcome."

Edmund looked around the room at the eyes. He felt the urge to say more. "Thanks everyone."

"Edmund, we love you. No one is going to abandon you like that again," said Peter.

Edmund nodded in compliance as a tear rolled down his face.

"May I go sleep for a while? I feel a little tired," asked Edmund.

"Of course." Susan stood and led him back into the room. He lay down and closed his eyes. Susan smiled and padded him on the shoulder. She returned to the room not a minute later. They continued on with their conversations; however Lucy was lost in thought. Lucy knew it wasn't what they thought. He was probably not tired. She remembered Edmund doing the same thing a few months ago when something was really troubling him.

The last time he did this and no one did anything Edmund went into a shell.

I wasn't like they knew what was going on. After all Edmund could just be sleeping. However, Lucy put everything together and she had a terrible feeling.

"I'm going to check on Edmund," said Lucy.

"Might let him rest, Lu," disagreed Peter.

"He won't mind, I just want to check."

Peter sighed and nodded. Lucy moved quite quickly to the small room they called their own for their time they were here. She sat down next to Edmund's side. His back was turned facing the wall.

"Edmund?" She hoped he wasn't sleeping.

"Yes, Lu? I'm fine. No worries," said Edmund. Lucy didn't believe his word.

"No Ed, something's wrong."

Edmund turned to face Lucy. His eyes were misty.

"Are we really staying here? Forever?"

Lucy didn't what to say about this. She was the one who asked questions like so. "We are the Kings and Queens of thing country. I think so. I think things will be alright."

"I miss home," said Edmund.

"I do too."

"I want to go home. Can't we go back the way we got here?"

"Ed, people are counting on us."

"Not me."

"Why not?"

"I betrayed you all! I tried to turn you in to the witch!"

"I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. You were angry."

"At you, at Peter, at Susan, at everything! You should leave Lucy. I'm a monster."

"Oh Ed! Don't say that!" Lucy fell on him in a hug. "You're not a monster. You're the best brother in the world. Please, we need you."

There were a few moments of silence. Lucy kept hugging her older brother. Finally Edmund softy pulled her off and rose to sit. The two looked at each other waiting for the other to speak. Then, he nodded. "Alright. I'm doing this for you, Peter, and Su."

Lucy smiled and hugged him one more. They carried on the rest of time talking about what could happen in the future. The thought of betrayal never entered either of the two's minds.

* * *

Ahem, well. *guilty look* I'm so sorry!

Soccer is done, NaNoWriMo total become a total failure, and I'm a slacker! So I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter won't be long. One week hopefully. (Compared to 3 months its not long at all). I hope I didn't lose all my readers! I feel really awful.

So in other news. Well news-drought? Will there be another Narnia movie? Will they have to do something with Will-Mo's gray hair when they film HHB? And what about Will-Po? Is he done with the Narnia movies? **So what's you're opinion this is uncomfortable situation you Narnia lovers are in? Or do you have no idea what I'm talking about? **


	15. Found

Edmund slowly walked back into the outside world at dawn the next day. Golden sunlight filtered though the trees and glanced off dew drops, making the may apple blossoms glisten. A camp spread around the cave. The search party had roused and began walking around greeting each other. Some began greeting Edmund and Peter, but as they walked past Edmund, he was still a little nervous.

Peter and Edmund were not merely walking around the camp; they were trying to find Aslan as well. Edmund needed to speak with him since he was unable to yesterday. This was the main cause of Edmund's nervousness. Indeed, he was nervous enough to just stay behind and let Peter be a messenger for him. However, Peter knew this would be the best for his brother. He made him continue on himself.

The two brothers soon reached another small clearing in the forest next to a stream. Peter bowed before the Lion. Edmund quickly followed suit.

"Rise King of Narnia," Aslan said. Peter rose, however Edmund didn't. He felt his throat tighten and he sat there on his knee, head bowed and unable to meet the Lion's gaze. He knew he was nothing the least bit like a king.

"King Edmund. Why do you not rise as I said?" asked the Lion. Edmund stayed silent, afraid that his answer would just come out a sob. Tears tolled down his eyes. He wiped them away quickly hoping neither Aslan or even Peter would see.

"My child why do you fret? Do not be afraid to speak."

"I can't. I cannot become a King. I've done terrible things to my family and the people here in Narnia."

"You confession has given you forgiveness. You are forgiven by me." Edmund sniffled; he didn't know what to say.

"For the well being of your brother, and your family you must accept. Living and loving onward will show Narnia that you are worthy of being a King."

"Yes Aslan," sobbed Edmund.

"Fret not, child. Moving onward will take time. In time everything will heal. However, never forget what made you who you are."

"I will."

"I know you will be able to. I will always be with you in times of need and in times of joy."

Edmund nodded once more. He tried his best to give Aslan a sincere smile.

"I must have a word with your brother now. Believe in me and you will be not only a king, but a king of greatness."

Edmund stepped aside. Peter looked at the Lion with eyes humble, even downcast. Aslan stepped to the stream. "Come Peter, step into the water."

Peter slowly walked towards Jim. He stood at the bank of the stream. He could not walk further into the water.

"You should distrust me for what I have done. I should have listened to you."

"I trust you Peter because you have told me you have wronged."

"I almost drowned myself and Phillip."

"You are forgiven my child. Step into the waters."

Peter did so. His nerves seemed to fade away.

Aslan stood as a man would. "Have trust," He said. Peter nodded and Aslan held him and dunked him into the thigh deep water. He was pulled back up looking quite surprised.

"You now belong, my child. Believe in Me, Peter, and you will fulfill your life with happiness and honor."

Peter nodded and hugged Aslan. He chuckled deeply and had Aslan step out of the stream.

"Edmund, step into the waters. It is your time."

He did so instantly. Edmund was baptized in the sight of his brother. He did the same soon after: hugging Aslan and then his brother.

"Now we must travel to Cair Paravel where I will crown you and your sisters."

The two nodded in sync and began their way back you camp. They had a long journey ahead of them. They had practically gone backwards on their journey. They were almost back where they started at Tumnus's house.

Everyone seemed to be in a hurry back at the camp. They all knew it was going to take them till nightfall and even longer to arrive at Cair. The Pevensies were given horse not too long after the boy came back. Peter noticed one of them was Phillip. Peter greeted him warmly and asked him why he was doing all of this for them.

"I volunteered, knowing you would be grateful, your majesty," said the Talking Horse.

Peter nodded and smiled as he hugged Phillip. "If you don't mind. Could you let Edmund on your back instead?"

"Of course your majesty." Phillip moved to Edmund. Peter took his brother's original horse. Slightly bewildered Edmund mounted Phillip.

"How is your majesty fairing today?" asked Philip to Edmund.

"Better," stuttered Edmund. "Thanks."

"I am Philip, your majesty."

"I remember you vaguely. Sorry."

"All is well, not to worry. I am just pleased to see your majesty fairing so well."

"Thanks."

Philip turned looking at Edmund. "I am just a Horse, however, if there is anything troubling you I am willing to help. But always see if your family will help first."

"I will, but I am alright now."

"Your brother left without Aslan's permission to find you. He felt terrible and wanted to just make right."

Edmund nodded. "I felt terrible myself for running off."

"All is well. Let us move away from the past. The future is much more interesting."

"Of course." Edmund petted Philip on the neck. The Horse nodded his head. Soon everyone was moving. The journey to the Cair had just begun. Bloodhound ran up the Philip giving their greetings and Edmund. There were also three Centaurs in the first moments of the march. They each gave Edmund a pat on the back. He was overwhelmed by all the attention he was receiving. However, two unique greeters were the most remembered.

It was Marri's and Chansa's turn. Marri skipped up to the duo with Chansa flying next to her. She walked normally as they came closer and the Bird landed on Marri's shoulder. The two greeting him warmly and told him he looked better than yesterday. Edmund bit his lip; they were apparently with Peter when he first found him. As well he remembered being in the arms of someone at sometime but everything was too foggy.

"I'm sorry; I should remember the both of you." Edmund sincerely apologized.

"No! You were ill. You should not apologize. It wasn't your fault," disagreed Marri.

"It will come back eventually give it time," added Chansa.

"Well, I would like to say thanks to the both of you."

"You are very welcome!" said Chansa delightfully.

"It was nothing. I would like to help more than stay in the tree," continued Marri.

Edmund smiled and saw his brother coming up in an attempt to catch up to him. He caught up and rode next to Edmund. Peter welcomed his friends once more. Then Peter playfully pushed Edmund slightly with not intentions of making him lose his balance on Philip. The two laughed and joked around with each other before settling down and watching the scenery pass by them. Peter looked around and sighed a contented sigh.

"I think it is safe to say, Eddy, that we are going home."

Edmund smiled in agreement. He had found a place where he belonged.

* * *

Well, the end. For now. I promised all you readers a epilogue and I will tell you that I'm typing it out this very moment. So with out further due I think own all my readers, reviewers, favortiers, and watchers (aka stalkers) a big huge thank you! My beta gets a thank you as well. She's the one who put up with me the most. I would like to give a special thanks to TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus as well. Those two gave me a little push when I needed it. Trust me if I didn't get all the support I did for this story I probably would have finished it. This is the first time I received over 100 GOOD reviews. This tells me I wrote a successful fic and I want to do it again.

So what's next for me?

I have about three new fics in mind as of right now however I would like to finish _Just Don't Look Back_ and re-post _Forever Gone Forever Yo_u (I might change the title of that fic). Also I'm working on a big collaboration with TheLostHeroninesOfOlympus. We are currently re-writing _Privet Pevensie_ and I'll guarantee you will love this fic because you have those two's imagination working on it.

I also want to mention my new fic _One Man_. I promised you all a preview of that fic. I hope to have that preview posted in December. However, writing has been VERY slow with that story. So the whole fic probably won't be posted until Spring of next year. I have a lot on my plate right now (forgot to mention _Memento Mori_) but I promise I have a lot more coming soon.

**LASTLY: (I have a lot to say) I am starting a fresh revolution. I have a website for this with a forum for everyone to use if they become a member. I invite all Narnia lovers and writers you join. The more members I get the more I will give you all (ex. author interviews, beta-pairings, fic exchanges, plot bunny adoptions, and maybe even a podcast). I just feel that there needs to be something new and welcoming in this FFN world. I feel the more talking and asking questions to other fellow writers the better your stories will get. So check it out!**

**westernwood. webs. com**

**Por favor, revise! **

**Gracias!**


	16. Epilogue

"…and that is why Edmund will never take even a step into the forest alone."

Cor nodded as he finally received the explanation for what had just happened. Both sets of brothers were out hunting. They were planning on staying out for the night in Archenland's remote woodlands. They somehow became separated during the chase of a dumb wild bore in one of the densest and rockiest part of the wood. The chase soon turned into a search for not even an hour, however when Peter found Edmund absolutely mortified and Peter had to take him back to Avanard. The Just King was a sick, but pure white and was sweating from anxiety. Cor and Corin were bewildered and disappointed for the outing being cut short. At first Peter just said Edmund wasn't feeling well however they knew there was more to it and the duo pried it out of Peter.

"Not to be impolite King Peter, but there are stories about the legendary braveness of both you and King Edmund: why is he afraid of the simplest affair?" asked Corin.

Peter chuckled taking the question lightly. He knew Corin wasn't trying to offend them in any way. "I do not know. 'Tis a difficult subject for him. I assume it just brings back the memories."

Both brothers nodded understandingly in synchronization.

"He used to be worse. We were going to visit the Narnians of the north around the time when you two were born. We had three guards and me next to him the entire way." Peter sighed. "I thought he was going to faint. I asked him if he would want to return home but he refused and kept going with us. I thought that was one of the bravest things he has ever done. We camped in the wildernesses for three days. Around the second day a Fell beast stumbled upon our camp and Edmund frankly, saved a guard's life. I knighted him as soon as we returned to Cair."

"So much for hunting; I apologize but my lunch was not agreeing with my stomach." Edmund has entered completely unaware of what they were discussing.

"We know." Cor and Corin said in unison. Peter smiled in slight amusement at the two twins.

Edmund raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Know what?"

The twins stayed silent. Peter laid a hand on Edmund's shoulder trying to think of an explanation.

"You told them didn't you?" asked Edmund disappointingly. His throat was starting to tighten realizing Peter didn't keep his word.

"They would have known sooner or later." Peter tried his best the sugar coat his response still telling the truth. Everyone knew practically; either traveling with him or just knowing the story people knew far and wide. They would try to avoid it however some used it against him. Edmund has tried his best over the years to sake the memory off carrying onward. He so far has done a great job of doing so however sometimes—like today, he could not.

Edmund sighed deeply forcing the tightness of his throat down. "Alright, you two have to be afraid of something yourselves."

Corin shook his head proudly. Cor though smiled deviously. He had leverage against his brother. "It was recently Corin when you almost drowned me because the sea was too deep for you?"

Corin quickly shook his head in his own defense. "I cannot swim very well! I couldn't touch the bottom and—"

"And?" Cor was grinning ear to ear. He at least had something on his brother.

"Aye you flinch when someone tries to lay a hand on you," fired Corin.

Cor's smile disappeared. His face began to turn red. He swallowed thickly trying to reframe himself from making a scene in front of the legendary Kings of Narnia. He want to say something to his brother however he became afraid of his own voice.

"That is enough Corin. Cor's fear is completely different. It's like Edmund's in a way." The High King took control of the situation.

"Sorry," apologized Corin not a moment later to his older brother.

"It's alright," murmured Cor as he tried to fight away past memories.

Edmund soon made his moved. He pulled Cor inside. The walked far enough so they could speak in privet. The Just King knew what was troubling the young Prince. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

Cor closed his eyes for a moment; then began. "It is hard to take everything in sometimes. I do not feel like this is me that should be here. I wait for someone to reveal the joke and just take me back. But then again it's like a wish come true. I always dreamed that I could be more than a slave to a fisherman."

Edmund nodded understandingly. "Don't worry. It takes time to make all of this normal. You have your brother and father. I am certain they will help you. Just talk to them."

Cor sat down on the ledge looking at his boots. "I know they are my family but I've only knew them for a few months. I still learn something new about them or something I would have remembered myself if I was there."

"You know that it was not your fault. You cannot control the past either. Maybe you had your past the way you did because Aslan knew it would make you who you are today."

Cor took another moment to collect himself. "Thanks," he finally said. Edmund smiled and tried to mess with his hair. However, Cor flinched once again. Edmund's smile faded.

"I didn't intend to scare you. I apologize."

"It's alright. I guess it's just seems like nature to me to do that even though I know I'm far away from him and that place."

"It's something that should be taken seriously Cor. Did he do anything else than hit you?"

"He would swear and threaten me; otherwise, no."

Edmund pondered on what advice to give Cor. He was never in a position like his before and Edmund knew even his imagination could not even make out what had happened those thirteen years. He was thankful for his own problematic life looking at poor Cor's.

"I can never imagine what you have gone though but I think the best thing for you is to start training with Cor. Play a game with him and maybe try you hand at beating Corin at boxing. I believe it will help you with the flinching you will get use to getting hit for sport."

"I suppose," Cor mused.

Edmund smiled, knowing it was time to break the news to Cor. "I also believe that you and your brother are going to be staying at Cair for a couple of weeks?"

"Are we?" asked Cor in surprise to the news.

"Your father wanted you two to come and maybe learn a few lessons."

Cor smiled. He knew it would benefit him the most. His father must have overheard him talking to Corin a couple nights ago. He remembered telling his brother that night everything was so overwhelming and saw people becoming irritated of him because he didn't know or just even come up with an instant response. He didn't know how to in command of others. He only knew how to be commanded.

Edmund continued. "It was Peter's idea. He knew you were having difficulties. To be honest you are a little wishy washy. But do not blame yourself for such. The time will come when you will be just like your father."

"And that time will be soon." Peter entered with Corin. Edmund nodded and stepped aside letting Corin stand next to each other. All four stood looking at each other deep in thought.

"I pray to Aslan both of you do not pack the same clothes. I would like to know the difference between you two so I don't make a mistake like my brother made," said Peter. He could not even tell the difference between the twins yet even if they were not wearing the same colors. Edmund was starting to catch on knowing Cor was the quieter one however if they were to play a trick on the Just King he would be fooled.

Cor and Corin looked at each other with mischievous grin. They knew what they were going to pack for their stay.

* * *

I'm feeling an accidental spin-off. Anyone else feel the same?

So I leave everyone for today this quote that I believe will be VERY beneficial to all the writers out there:

_"Even in literature and art, no man who bothers about originality will ever be original: whereas if you simply try to tell the truth without caring twopence how often it has been told before you will, nine times out of ten, become original without ever having noticed it."_

~C.S. Lewis 


End file.
